


Keep it Sweet in Your Memory

by photographer_of_thoughts



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Disabled Character, Eventual Smut, M/M, Non-Famous Isak, Physical Disability, Self Confidence Issues, Singer Even, Strangers to Lovers, famous even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photographer_of_thoughts/pseuds/photographer_of_thoughts
Summary: It was winter, and Isak’s pain meds weren’t working like they used to and if he was brutally honest with himself he hadn’t been sleeping, either. Isak was going to burn out, and he knew he should ask for help more often but he loathed accepting help more than his students loathed mandatory tests.So the very last thing Isak needed was to be looking into the bright blue and completely gorgeous eyes of extra helpful Even Bech Naesheim - international superstar.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 140
Kudos: 578





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends I'm baaaaaaack <3 
> 
> Notes about this fic:  
> -Isak and Even have about 5 years between them (Isak is 28, Even is 33)  
> -Title from the song "Sunflower vol.6" by Harry Styles.
> 
> Please enjoy, I love you all <3 <3

Isak was considering calling into work as he stared up at the white ceiling, the early morning sunshine creeping in through his mostly closed curtains. He had barely been awake for five minutes and he already wanted to cancel the entire day’s plans. Work, coffee with Jonas and then a movie night with Lea. 

It all sounded impossible. 

His alarm blared loudly a moment later and he groaned, rolling over to grab his phone to slam the dismiss button. He could see he had several unread emails and one text message, probably from Emily about today’s lesson plans. They were finished and ready to go. He was prepared for today, it just felt like he couldn’t move. Like a giant rock was settled over his ribs. 

“Hey man, you up? I heard your alarm.” 

Isak rolled his eyes at the sound of his roommate’s voice, too fucking chipper for him to deal with right now. Back in their Nissen days, Isak never would have guessed Mahdi would turn out to be some kind of peppy morning person who got up at five am to jog or go to the gym. But here they were. 

“Yes, I’m awake. Did you make me breakfast, dear?” Isak hollered back, wincing as he tried to stretch out his left ankle. It was being a complete bitch lately, despite his new pain meds. 

“I made oatmeal if you want some.” Mahdi said, a smile in his voice as Isak listened to him walk downstairs. 

The idea of oatmeal and coffee was too much to resist. Isak finally managed to get his legs over the side of the bed as he sat up, ignoring the way practically all his joints were protesting. He _had_ to get up. It wasn’t something he could avoid. He couldn’t skip the day, press the cancel button because that didn’t exist. 

His job made taking a ‘sick day’ practically impossible because he was a teacher. An elementary school teacher, at that. He was responsible for thirty tiny humans learning every subject besides music, and he had worked hard to develop relationships with all of them since the start of the school year. He loved his job, loved putting effort into something he felt was important. 

He just wished his body made it _easier_ rather than harder to fulfill his daily responsibilities. 

“Oof, you look rough, dude.” Mahdi said as a greeting, sitting at their island counter with a spoonful of oatmeal hovering near his lips. Isak glared at him as he shuffled to the cabinet to get himself a bowl. 

“Thank you very much, Mahdi. I love when my friends compliment me. It’s the best feeling.” 

Mahdi chuckled as he ate the mouthful of breakfast, putting his hands up in mock surrender. “Sorry. I said it from a place of concern, you know.” 

Isak added some peanut butter to his food, his mouth watering as he reached for his meds that were kept in the farthest cupboard from the fridge. He could feel his friend’s gaze as he counted out the nine tablets he needed from five different bottles, sitting down next to Mahdi a moment later with his coffee. 

“No need to be concerned. You know mornings are the worst for me.” Isak mumbled, alternating between bites of food and taking his pills with sips of coffee. “I’ll feel better after a hot shower.” 

Mahdi didn’t say anything for a long few moments, both of them eating their food as the TV played in the living room. According to the morning news, it was going to be another frosty day with a high chance of snow showers before noon. That was yet another reason Isak’s body wasn’t happy lately. Winter was always worse, too. 

“It’s been getting worse, though. Right?” Mahdi eventually asked, giving Isak a serious glance. 

“The way you make oatmeal? For sure, man. This shit is plain as fuck, no sugar whatsoever. Are you _trying_ to put me in a bad mood?” Isak deflected, swallowing his last pill and wincing at the way his stomach protested. 

A vaguely sick feeling - like he could throw up at any moment - settled over him, but it was familiar by now. It lasted about an hour after he took his meds before it backed off. 

“Isak.” 

He sighed, pushing his now empty bowl away from him. “Can we not talk about it? It makes it so much worse because then it’s real and I can’t pretend anymore that I’m not the sick guy who has the body of a seventy year old.” 

Mahdi looked at him as if Isak would change his mind and suddenly want to talk about how shitty it all was, being chronically ill so young and having his career suffer for it, and how badly Isak wanted to just feel _normal_ for once. But when Isak said none of this and just looked back, Mahdi gave up and nodded. 

“Okay. But you know I’m here if you want to talk. Or need anything.” 

“I know. Thanks, dear.” Isak smiled, kissing Mahdi on the cheek and heading towards their shared bathroom. It was easier to be playful and teasing. “Say hi to Jonas at the office for me!” 

“Only if you finally give Emily my number!” 

Isak cackled as he grabbed a towel from his bedroom. “No chance of that!” 

“You’re a shit wingman.” Mahdi grumbled, just as Isak closed the door and turned on the shower. 

**

Emily was standing on the far side of her classroom, in the middle of writing the date on her white board, when Isak walked in; holding a copy of the math lesson plans he had promised her. He placed them on her desk and smiled at the way she was humming a song under her breath, swaying her cheetah-printed hips to the beat. Her long blonde hair was bouncing as she moved, red lipstick bright in the morning sunshine. 

“Good morning, Miss Aaker.” He said, laughing at the way she startled and let out a small yelp. 

“Ugh, you know I scare easily!” She chastised him, but she winked as she put the lid back on her green marker. She walked over to him, her mouth open as if to ask a question, but then her eyes settled on the cane he held in his right hand. “Oh, sweetheart. It’s bad today?” 

_It’s bad everyday,_ he wanted to reply. But he settled for nodding. He brought his cane with him when his ankle acted up, when it was hard to put his full weight on it as he moved around the school. Luckily his classroom was next door to Emily’s, and they were on the ground floor. Stairs were his nemesis on days like today. 

“I’ll be fine. I brought you the lesson plans. You’ll need some hundreds blocks for it, but I have tons if you need extra.” He smiled, hating the pity in her eyes. He hated being looked at like he wasn’t capable. 

“Thanks, Is. I’ll send you the science lesson plan tonight, okay? You’re still doing it tomorrow?” 

It was nice being able to share lesson plans with the teacher who taught the same grade as him. He had worked at one other school before this one, and his grade partner was never friendly enough to have an acquaintanceship with, let alone share any sort of plans. It was one of the reasons he left the school after only a year. Most teachers had kept to themselves and didn’t take kindly to a new teacher starting out. Emily had been the exact opposite from the day they’d met, and the school itself was full of extroverted, high-energy people who often wanted to get together outside of working hours. It was more of a community, and Isak loved it. 

“That’s the plan. If we can finish up our letter writing today.” He sighed, remembering how painful it had been trying to get thirty grade three’s to write four coherent sentences to Santa. It had been worse than pulling teeth. Instead of a small portion of the morning, it had taken them well into yesterday afternoon. 

“Perfect. I’ll see you for lunch?” 

“Sure. Normal place? I can drive us.” Isak offered, mostly because he knew he wouldn’t be able to walk four blocks today, however easy that might be for most people. 

Emily glanced at his cane one more time before nodding and smiling up at him. “Can’t wait.” 

Isak made his way into his own room, taking comfort in the routine. He switched his lights on, changed the date on his own whiteboard, turned on his computer and loaded the agenda he updated every day. His class was familiar with it by now, all his kids coming in and reading the instructions he left for them. Some days in said to sit quietly and read until their first proper lesson started, sometimes it said to find a partner and discuss their weekend. 

Today, he instructed them to get out their English books and edit their letters they had begun writing to Santa. He could already imagine several of his students rolling their eyes, getting out their dark green pens and haughtily reading through their own writing. His students loathed editing for some reason, and it amused him to no end. 

Five minutes before the bell, Isak felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He smiled as he saw Jonas’s name appear. 

**Jonas (08:40)**

_BROOO_

_Two questions_

_Are we still on for coffee after you’re done moulding the minds of tomorrow’s leaders? And do you still like Even Bech Naesheim’s music??_

Isak laughed at how entirely different those two questions were as he replied. 

**Isak (08:41)**

_Yes we’re still on for coffee as long as you don’t have Ariana Grande in your office or something :P_

_And yeah I like his music, why?_

**Jonas (08:43)**

_He’s in town!!_

_Mahdi is currently interviewing him as we speak._

_Getting the low-down on his new album!!_

_Turn on our station_

Isak glanced at the clock and instantly knew he wouldn’t have time. His students would be marching in any moment, full of stories like they always were and he wanted to give them his full attention. 

**Isak (08:44)**

_Can’t right now, school is about to start._

_Get his autograph for me??_

_Lucky bastard, always meeting celebrities_

**Jonas (08:45)**

_Haha you chose to be a boring teacher!_

_Not my fault :D_

_Love ya dude, see you later_

Isak sighed as he put his phone away and the bell shrilled in the school hallways. He stood up with his cane and made his way towards the door where his students piled in, chatting his ear off instantly. He smiled, listening attentively, and tried to be present for them. Despite the pain shooting through his ankle. Despite the fatigue purpling the skin under his eyes. Despite the uncertainty of his illness. 

Right now, he was _here_ and that’s all that was supposed to matter according to his therapist. 

**

Isak hadn’t had time to really think about Jonas’s texts from the morning because he ended up having a day from _hell._ Not only were his students hopeless at finishing their letters, but he barely managed to get through a geography lesson due to the pain in his ankle. Standing was almost impossible for longer than two minutes, but he needed to be standing in front of the board to show on a map where all the continents were so his class wasn’t confused. 

The one boy in his class, Rhys, who he had been struggling to connect with for the past four months, also decided to make rude comments about his cane. He sniggered during the lesson multiple times, leaning in towards his desk neighbour and whispering that their teacher was an old man. 

Isak had to speak to him during their first break about how being different wasn’t bad, how some people needed canes and wheelchairs and it wasn’t something to tease someone about. He’d had this talk many times with his class and especially Rhys, but the message just wasn’t sticking. As much as Isak loved his job, kids could be cruel and trying to teach them how to have empathy in certain situations was proving difficult. 

He also missed his lunch with Emily because doing any amount of extra walking just wasn’t worth it, even if that only meant going to the parking lot and getting into his car. The parking lot was a fair distance from the entrance of the school, honestly. An unfair distance. 

And it was now the end of the day and Isak felt like crying. He hadn’t brought a lunch - relying on the fact that he was going to go out with Emily - so he was starving. He had marking and planning to do but he was too exhausted to even fathom it. And he was supposed to meet Jonas downtown in twenty minutes, but he couldn’t move from where he was sitting at his desk. 

When Emily poked her head into his classroom a few moments later, Isak _was_ crying; desperately trying to stop the tears but finding their continuance involuntary. He was so fucking frustrated that this was how his body was, that a lot of his problems would be solved if only he were _well._

“Isak, what’s happened? Are you okay?” She asked, rushing over to him and kneeling down next to his chair. 

“Sorry. I’m just in _so_ much pain, Em.” He admitted, not even bothering to pretend he was okay when she caught him crying like this. Usually he told everyone he was managing all right, that they didn’t need to do anything for him because they always offered. His pride didn’t often allow him to accept help. 

But there were times like now when he just crumbled. Pride be damned. 

“Oh, sweetheart.” She whispered, and he smiled a little at her endearment for him. It had been a thing since the first week they met and he never fought her on it. “I’m going to hug you now. Be prepared.” 

The smell of her shampoo invaded his senses as she wrapped her arms around him, squeezing his middle tightly. He felt her press a gentle kiss to his cheek as he tried to steady his breathing. 

“What can I do to help, Isak? Just say the word and I’ll do it.” 

“Would you be able to get my car and bring it to the front door? I don’t think I can do the walk.” He asked, shame reddening his cheeks. God, he _loathed_ asking for help in the same way his students loathed editing. 

“Sure thing. I’m on it, just give me your keys.” She said, and he also hated how smoothly she was able to stand up and jaunt out the door. 

As he waited for her to come back, he pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

**Isak (15:37)**

_I’m going to have to cancel coffee_

_Sorry :(_

_Not getting around very well_

**Jonas (15:39)**

_BROOOO NOOOO_

_:( I’m sorry Issy that sucks_

_Are you 100% sure you can’t meet me?_

Isak stared at his best friend’s message for a long moment, considering. Maybe if he took a pain killer right now he’d be able to make it for an hour at their favourite coffee shop. It had been a while since he’d seen Jonas, despite him working with Mahdi and that they both lived in the same damn city. 

Jonas had started making it big two years ago as a radio broadcaster at one of Oslo’s top stations, one that often had celebrity guests. He was a fan favourite, and was therefore always out with someone doing something. It was a rare thing when their schedules matched up nowadays, and Isak honestly missed him. 

Jonas was always good at cheering him up; taking him out of his own head. 

**Isak (15:42)**

_You might have to help me walk to a table._

_Still want to hang out with your cripple best friend?_

Isak didn’t realize his phone was ringing, too preoccupied with trying to stand long enough to put his coat on and swallowing a rather large anti-inflammatory. When he checked his phone again, he saw that he had a missed call and that it was from Jonas. He called back. 

“Isak Valtersen, you listen to me you little _shit.”_ Jonas bellowed as a greeting, making Isak pull the phone away from his ear for a second in surprise. “Do _not_ call my best friend in the world derogatory names. Isak is lovely and smart and beautiful, and so much more than his disability. And I _always_ want to see him, whether or not I’m helping him walk. How many fucking times are we going to have this stupid conversation, you absolute fucking butthead?” 

Isak couldn’t be held responsible for how he practically honked with laughter, tears springing into his eyes as Jonas laughed as well. God, he loved this man. 

“Sorry, sorry. I hear you. And I’ll see you in fifteen minutes?” 

“Damn fucking right you will.” Jonas stated, promptly hanging up straight after. 

“Car is warmed up and ready to go. Need a hand getting there?” Emily asked, smiling brightly as she came back into the room; snow in her hair. 

“Yes, please.” He beamed. 

**

Isak managed to find a disabled parking space in downtown Oslo, which might not sound difficult considering the city’s accessibility initiatives, but it was nearly impossible this time of day. Isak was grateful that he was literally parked in front of the cafe where he was meant to meet his best friend. 

He had managed to get excited during the drive over about seeing Jonas, about finally catching up and hearing all his stories. He always had a million, usually going into which celebrities were divas, which parties he’d been to that had been good or epically failed. 

Isak had found himself listening to Even Bech Naesheim’s second album on the way, humming along to the melodies that he knew really well. He liked the guitar solos and hints of jazz thrown in, the entire album like a random cocktail of indie pop rock. The older man’s voice was rich and soothing, the lyrics normally quite sad but sometimes upbeat enough to lift Isak’s spirits. He’d been a fan of the young singer’s work since he was in Nissen, when the fresh-faced twenty-year old Even appeared all over social media thanks to his youtube videos that went viral. 

Isak was quite jealous Jonas got to meet the man, if he was being honest with himself. He didn’t regret being a teacher and would probably hate some aspects of Jonas’s job. But meeting someone he truly thought was talented and who appeared to be a genuinely nice guy was something Isak would consider a perk of the job. 

Isak turned off the car - the song fading as well - and picked his phone up to his ear. He waited for Jonas to answer, cheeks reddening again as he thought of how humiliating it was to have to have someone help him into a cafe that was _ten_ feet away. 

He tried to ignore the embarrassment as Jonas picked up. “Hey, Jonas. I’m sitting outside the cafe now, and I…” 

“Issy, sorry! Mahdi pulled me into a stupid, last minute meeting that I didn’t know about. It’s going to take another ten minutes, and then I’ll be there. Order me the usual?” 

“Oh,” Isak’s heart sank. “I wasn’t lying when I said I needed help getting inside.” 

A lot of the time Isak was actually fine. He could go to work and get lunch with Emily, even walk the short distance to their favourite lunch spot. And then he could go get coffee with a friend and have a movie night with his sister without too many problems. He could at least get himself from place to place without needing so much help. 

But it was winter, and Isak’s meds weren’t working like they used to and his mother hadn’t been well and if he was _brutally_ honest with himself he hadn’t been sleeping, either. Not more than maybe four hours a night, the pain shooting through his joints and stealing whatever peace he found in unconsciousness. He wasn’t resting and his body was fighting him more than usual, and part of him knew this couldn’t last long term. He was going to burn out. 

But he had a life to live. He had responsibilities and people he wanted to see, and things he wanted to do. A career. His part of rent to pay for. The world just couldn’t be put on pause, or cancel or be exited from. It didn’t work that way. 

“Shit. Isak, I’m so sorry but I can’t just leave. Would I be the worst friend in the world if I asked you to just wait in your car until I get there?” Jonas asked, and Isak could hear in his tone how badly the other man felt. 

“You’re not the worst. It’s fine. Just call me when you’re here, yeah?” 

“I will. I promise. See you soon!” 

Isak debated sitting in his car for approximately five seconds before he pulled the keys out of the ignition and grabbed his cane. He wasn’t going to sit here like a toddler trapped in his car seat until his parents came to the rescue. He wasn’t a fucking _child._

He opened his door and slowly tried to stand, holding on tightly to his car door and his cane. Hot, searing pain spread across the top of his foot and ankle as soon as he tried to bear any weight on it; his feet swollen from wearing his dress shoes all day. He sucked in a breath through his teeth and closed his eyes, trying to breathe through the pain. 

The searing pain would subside once his foot had a chance to adjust to standing again. He just had to wait, bend his knees a little bit and get his balance. 

His doctor had told him during his last visit that his left ankle needed replacing soon, a surgery that would leave him in crutches for several weeks. The thought terrified him, that he was this far gone with permanent joint damage and not even thirty yet. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. Breathe.” He snapped at himself, knowing he still wouldn’t be able to start walking yet. The pain was still making his ankle throb. 

He should just go home. This wasn’t fucking worth it. Jonas was busy anyway, might be stuck in a meeting for hours and then Isak would be super fucked if he got into the cafe but couldn’t get back out. Pain meds wouldn’t work miracles, after all. 

Isak was caught in a spiral of negative thoughts and practically in tears again from the pain when he felt someone put a hand on his arm. He jumped - too quickly and therefore groaned out loud in pain - before opening his eyes. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” The person said, sounding bashful and kind. “I saw you struggling and wanted to know if you needed help?” 

It was a man - a very tall man - with blonde hair and a ball cap on; aviator sunglasses perched on his nose. Isak managed a glance at him, blushing deeper because the man was definitely attractive. Just Isak’s type, based on his slight build and big hands - a tentative but inviting smile. He probably had nice eyes, too and was way out of Isak’s league. He could probably do sports and normal healthy people things like hiking. 

“Um, I…” Isak tried, his throat dry. “Yes, thank you. I’m trying and failing to get into the cafe.” 

“Well, that’s a super easy thing to help with. Just tell me where you want me.” The man chuckled, taking his hand away - presumably waiting for further instructions. 

Isak gulped at the thought of what he’d actually need from the man, which was an arm around his waist for stability and to hold his hand that he wouldn’t use on his cane. If it was Jonas, Isak wouldn’t be thinking twice. But a total stranger who just happened to look like one of Isak’s wet dreams was a different story. 

“If you could wrap your arm around me…” He began, but it seemed the other man already sensed what was needed. In the next second he put his arm around Isak’s waist, taking most of his weight off his feet which felt fantastic and then gently moved him to the side of the car so he could close the driver’s side door. 

“Do you want to hold my hand on this side?” The stranger asked, and Isak nodded. If he did that, he would be getting exactly what he needed to get inside the cafe. The man with the sunglasses was a mind-reader apparently. 

“Okay, just tell me if I’m hurting you or doing it wrong.” 

“I don’t think you will. You’ve managed to do everything right so far.” Isak couldn’t help responding, feeling like an idiot as soon as the words were out. But the man just laughed graciously again, beginning to help Isak move forward. 

It was snowing pretty steadily and Isak shivered against the wetness of his hair as the man got him away from the car and up onto the sidewalk. Before Isak could really blink, the door to the cafe was in front of him and the helpful stranger reached to push the wheelchair button. 

“There we go. Want to go to a booth or a normal table?” 

Isak made a content humming noise as warm, coffee scented air greeted him and he pointed over to a vacant booth. “That’s fine, thank you.” 

Together they made it to the table and the man helped Isak gently sit down, managing to avoid jarring his sore ankle. The whole thing had taken maybe a minute thanks to the man’s strength and willingness to assist. 

Isak’s thank you was on the tip of his tongue - about to offer the man a coffee or a donut - but his words died on his lips as the man sat down across from him; sunglasses no longer hiding the majority of his face. 

And instead of a thank you, Isak let out a small noise of surprise as he stared into the bright blue and completely _gorgeous_ eyes of Even Bech Naesheim - international superstar. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Can I get your coffee for you? Or whatever it was you were going to order.” Even Bech Naesheim offered, smiling brightly as Isak gaped. 

He was sure his mouth was hanging open down to his knees and he couldn’t quite form words. He was probably blushing and looked like a total fucking idiot, but he was only human. 

And Even was about ten times more handsome in person than on TV or in magazines. He was literally a walking wet dream. 

“Um, I...coffee would be mine.” Isak stammered, making a humiliating chortling sound when he realized he’d messed up his sentence. “Coffee would be my choice, is what I meant. Sorry, _ha._ You’re really famous.” 

Even laughed, nodding his head. He seemed amused rather than annoyed by Isak’s lack of finesse. “Coffee coming right up. Do you want anything to eat? Their cheese toasties are really good.” 

Isak shook his head, knowing he wouldn’t be able to keep down any sort of food with how viciously his stomach was flipping. “No...no thank you.” 

“I’m going to get two anyway. You look like you need a snack.” The superstar winked, walking over to wait in line behind two other people. 

_You look like a snack,_ Isak briefly thought before he reached for his phone - as soon as Even had turned away from him. 

**Isak (16:13)**

_!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Jonas_

_Even Bech Naesheim is buying me coffee_

_What do I do??_

_I can’t remember how to speak_

**Jonas (16:14)**

_Wtf??_

_Are you serious?_

_How did you manage that? LOL_

**Isak (16:15)**

_He helped me inside the cafe_

_I didn’t know it was him when he walked me in_

_God this is crazy what do I say??_

**Jonas (16:15)**

_He’s a normal person, bro_

_Just talk to him_

**Isak (16:16)**

_There’s nothing normal about a superstar singer buying me coffee!!!_

**Jonas (16:17)**

_Maybe if he wants into your pants_

Isak rolled his eyes at the onslaught of tongue emojis that followed his friend’s message. He was about to reply and ask when the fuck he was planning to get to the cafe, when Even walked back over carrying two plates and a coffee cup. 

“Here you go. I didn’t know what you took in your coffee so I brought over everything.” He chuckled, putting down several small packets of sugar, creamer and milk before placing the plate of cheese toastie in front of Isak. 

It smelled delicious, but Isak still didn’t trust his stomach. 

“Thank you.” 

“No problem. Sorry, I never got your name?” 

And then Even reached over - hand outstretched - and Isak clumsily lifted his own hand to reciprocate. He barely avoided knocking over the very hot coffee and gripped onto Even’s large hand. “Isak. I’m Isak.” 

“Nice to meet you, Isak.” 

“You too. Never thought I’d be sitting across from you at a cafe. It’s all so…” He hesitated, not wanting to put his foot in his mouth. “...normal.” 

Isak could picture how badly Jonas would have facepalmed at that comment, but he wasn’t like his best friend. His job didn’t involve meeting famous and rich people on the regular. So sue him for being severely starstruck. 

“Well, this usually comes as a shock to people but I _am_ normal.” Even said, whispering it like it was some kind of secret and then winking again. 

And who the hell winked that often but actually looked cool doing it? If it was anyone else Isak would have found it annoying. But with Even it was just stupidly endearing. 

“I didn’t mean that you weren’t. I, uh... _crap.”_

Isak felt like he was back in high school, tongue-tied and embarrassed as he forgot what he was trying to say during the middle of a history presentation. All he wanted to do was run out of the cafe, hide his face so the man in front of him didn’t see how badly he was failing at holding a conversation. 

But then Even suddenly touched his hand, rubbing it soothingly. “Hey, it’s all right. I know you weren’t trying to say anything bad. Don’t worry.” 

_Goddamnit,_ Isak cursed internally. Of course he was actually sweet in real life and not just for cameras or interviews. The smile he was giving Isak was genuine, nothing fake or staged about it. 

“Okay. Thanks.” He nodded, reaching for a packet of sugar and then pouring some creamer into his coffee. He watched the liquid turn a lighter brown shade, stirring it with a spoon. 

“So, Isak. What do you do?” 

Even asked the question just before taking the world’s largest bite out of his cheese toastie, attempting to chew around the huge mouthful. Isak couldn’t help but laugh at the way the superstar put a hand over his mouth - eyes crinkling in a smile. 

“That was so charming. They should put a picture of that in the papers. _Even Bech Naeshiem: The Guy Can Sing a Tune, but He Can’t Eat his Sandwich._ ” 

Isak said it before he lost his nerve, trying to take into consideration that Jonas was probably right. Just because Even had sold out huge theatres across the world and probably owned fifteen cars and went on luxurious vacations first class didn’t mean he wasn’t a normal guy in his thirties. A guy who - apparently - couldn’t remember table manners to save his life. 

Even looked to be trying to chew and also stifle a huge belly laugh, snorting unattractively as he closed his eyes. Isak began laughing too, shaking his head. 

“Oh God, _please_ don’t choke. I don’t want to be sued for killing Norway’s beloved rockstar. Just swallow the damn bite of food, you goon!” Isak chastised, relieved when Even finally seemed to no longer have food in his mouth. He leaned into the table and grabbed Isak’s coffee, taking a large swig of it. 

“Christ almighty, I haven’t laughed that hard in ages.” He coughed, still smiling. 

Isak made a stupidly famous person laugh. _Ha!_ Ego boost. 

“Glad to be of service?” 

“Are you a comedian? Was that your way of telling me your job title?” 

Isak shook his head, leaning back into the leather seat of the booth. “No, far from it. I’m a teacher.” 

“No shit.” Even nodded. “High school?” 

“Elementary.” 

“That’s so awesome.” 

Isak laughed deprecatingly. “Yeah, it’s so glamorous. Watching seven and eight year olds throw erasers at each other’s heads while dealing with bitchy parents and being massively underappreciated.” 

_Shit,_ Isak blanched. Probably not the best way to describe his job. He didn’t even hate it as much as he was making out. It was just that compared to Even’s job - travelling, seeing the world, meeting people who loved him and worshipped the ground he walked on - Isak’s life was pretty blase. 

Even seemed to consider his words, gazing pensively at his toastie again. “I don’t like that so many countries around the world fail to acknowledge how important a role teachers play in society. A lot of people make it out like you have it so easy, but that’s not true at all. My mom is a teacher, and I’ve seen how hard she works for so little praise.” 

“Your mom’s a teacher?” Isak asked, eyebrows raised. 

Even nodded, smiling. “Math. She teaches high school calculus, which I still don’t understand _at all.”_

“Me either. It’s why I teach grade three.” 

The other man threw his head back and laughed again, looking so fond that Isak had to look away. He couldn’t really handle those eyes boring into him - searching. For what, Isak wasn’t sure. But he knew Even probably wouldn’t like what he found if he kept looking. 

“Can I ask if teaching is more difficult when you have to walk with a cane? I imagine it’s really hard keeping up with all those kids.” 

And there it was. Even found it. 

“Yep, definitely harder. But it is what it is.” He shrugged, knowing that his voice had gone cold. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and moved his toes a little on his bad foot, wincing. 

It was good to remind himself that this was it - this thing at the core of his being. It was this that people eventually found, eventually realized was all Isak had to offer and then they backed off. Isak’s disability was like a gate made of thorns surrounding a field of crisp, fresh roses. Why bother trying to get in at all, no matter how beautiful the flowers were on the other side? 

“S-sorry, I didn’t mean…” 

Even trailed off, sounding uncomfortable. Isak chanced a glance at him and saw that the celebrity was looking at his shoes; cheeks tinged pink. 

“Don’t worry.” He repeated Even’s words from earlier, trying to smile. 

“Isak, I…” 

He really, _really_ wanted to know what Even was going to say but he suddenly felt a hand come down on his shoulder; startling him. When he looked up, Jonas was there smiling at him. 

“Sorry I’m so late, bro. Meetings are fucking killer.” 

Isak just shrugged and smiled, looking back at Even who was looking at Jonas with a frown across his eyebrows. 

“Jonas, right? We met today?” 

“Yes! How are you doing? Long time no see.” 

Isak rolled his eyes as the two of them shook hands, hating how much Jonas’s radio personality was slowly blending into his normal one. He was always animated, always made stupid jokes that would probably make audiences laugh. But Isak kind of just wanted to smack his dumb face. 

“I didn’t know you knew Isak. He’s been my best friend since our Nissen days.” Jonas continued, sliding in next to Isak and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. 

“We just met, actually.” Even smiled kindly, glancing between them. 

“Cool. Isak, bro are you gonna eat that because I am fucking _starving.”_

Isak eyes the toastie and glanced guiltily up at Even before sliding the plate over to his friend. Jonas grabbed it and immediately dug in, wiping his greasy fingers on his jean-clad thighs a moment later. 

A few more seconds of awkward silence passed before Even cleared his throat and finished his last bite of sandwich. “Well, I won’t keep you guys from your...friend date. It was nice to meet you both.” 

“Aw, _friend date_. That’s so fucking cute, isn’t it?” Jonas cooed, leaning into Isak’s side and batting his eyelashes.

Isak chuckled because he knew that’s what he should do, but he wasn’t amused. He felt like his chest was burning, like every muscle in his body was clenching uncomfortably. He felt like he was losing something. 

_Just your mind,_ his brain helpfully supplied. 

“Well, uh. Bye, then.” Even said, shifting from foot to foot. “Bye, Isak.” 

“Bye, Even.” Isak said softly, like he wasn’t addressing a famous guy but rather someone he’d known for years. 

He looked up because it was probably rude not to look at someone when you said goodbye, but he quickly realized that was a _huge_ mistake. Even was looking at him with that same searching gaze, but this time it was with a hint of something more. Like he was the one at a loss from leaving the table, from walking away from their brief encounter so suddenly. 

There was a question in his eyes that Isak had no idea how to answer. And then the other man walked away anyway, waving as he opened the door. 

“Holy fucking _shit,_ Issy!” Jonas exclaimed a second later, his voice way too loud in the quiet cafe. 

“How was your meeting?” 

“What? Who cares? I want to know everything that happened!” 

Isak placed his hands on the table and breathed in deeply. “Just tell me about your stupid meeting. And your life. I want to know about _you.”_

One of the best things about Jonas was that he wasn’t one to dwell. If you told him - or just indicated to him - that you didn’t want to talk about something, he would drop it. And thankfully, this time wasn’t any different. 

“Okay, party-pooper.” He teased, shoveling the rest of the sandwich into his mouth. “Remember Eva from Nissen? Totally ran into her the other night at the bar and we hooked up. Girl won’t stop texting me and it’s fucking awesome!” 

**

Isak listened to Jonas and drank more coffee. He was helped into his car and drove home after about an hour, popping a Tylenol as soon as he got into his apartment. Mahdi was on the couch watching a rerun of one of his fitness shows and said there was a stir fry in the fridge if he wanted dinner. 

Isak refused and went into his room, closing the door and climbing under the covers of his bed with all his work clothes on. It was barely six at night and he was determined to go to sleep. 

Half an hour later, Mahdi knocked on his door and came in despite Isak’s plea for him to go away. Mahdi climbed into bed with his friend and pulled Isak into a tight embrace, careful not to hurt his throbbing ankle. 

“I’m not a child.” Isak huffed, sounding exactly like one. 

“I know. But you’re hurting so I’m here. Just tell me if you want something, okay?” 

Isak wanted to tell him that he was fine. That everything was fine. But he was too exhausted to lie. He ended up snuggling closer and let himself be held, let himself be _loved._

“Thank you.” 

**

Isak and Mahdi were both asleep when Isak’s phone vibrated on his night side table, indicating that he had a new follower request from @evenbnaessheim.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a chapter a whole day early for ya :)

“Isak, are you quite sure this is what you want?” 

The question made him laugh. Not just chuckle light-heartedly, or how people laugh politely during comedy acts. He full-on belly laughed, the sound ugly and startling in the office; the principal of his school flinching as he wiped the corners of his wet eyes. 

“No.” He shook his head, still laughing like this was all the funniest thing in the world. “No, it’s actually the last thing I want. But I don’t have a choice.” 

“Nobody is  _ forcing _ you to take time off, Isak.” Mrs. Dewhurst said reasonably, looking perturbed that he might suggest such a thing. 

But in reality he really,  _ really  _ wasn’t suggesting anything of the sort. He knew that neither she, nor anyone else at the school, had said that he needed to leave. In fact, he was doing a really good job in terms of his evaluations, preparation and relationships with his students. 

Taking a leave of absence for a few weeks was brought up by absolutely no-one at school. 

“I know that, and I’m definitely not saying you’re making me leave. It’s my body that’s making me leave, and since I can’t magically fix my body’s problems, I don’t actually have a choice in the fact that I’ll be gone for the next few weeks. That’s all I meant.” He explained, his wrists aching as he squeezed his swollen knees unrelentingly. The smile dropped from his face as he met her gaze again. 

“I’m sorry you’re dealing with this. But when you’re well again, we look forward to having you back.” She smiled kindly, and Isak tried to return it but he just couldn’t get there. 

_ I’m never going to be well. Not completely. Not the way I should be.  _

He stood up slowly and reached for her hand, shaking it as he steadied himself on his cane. He turned and walked out of her office, making his way slowly to the parking lot and trying to say hello to the few students he saw in the hallway on his way there. He also tried to refrain himself from flipping off the various teachers and other staff who looked at him sympathetically as he limped. 

He made it to his car before he burst into tears, ugly crying all over the steering wheel. 

**

“Hi Mahdi, is Isak here?” 

_ Where the fuck else would I be,  _ Isak thought angrily at the sound of Jonas’s voice. He reached into the family size bag of chips beside him on the couch and shoved a handful into his mouth just as his curly-headed friend walked into the living room. 

“Hey, couch potato.” Jonas smiled obnoxiously, plopping himself down beside Isak and sighing loudly. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I haven’t heard a word from you in two weeks. Just making sure you’re still alive.” Jonas said, and it was supposed to be a joke but Isak didn’t actually know if he was alive anymore. It sure didn’t feel like it. 

“Still breathing. You can go now.” He didn’t take his eyes off the TV as he reached for another huge helping of sour cream and onion chips, his mouth ringed with crumbs and his throat super dry. 

“Issy, I’m not leaving after five seconds of conversation.” 

Jonas looked to Mahdi for help, but the other man simply shrugged. Mahdi had tried for the first five days after he’d taken leave from his job to get Isak out of the house, to get him engaged in anything other than marathoning shows on Netflix. But Isak was stubborn as a bull sometimes, and hadn’t budged. 

“I’m not in the mood for you, Jay. I love you, man, but I have nothing to offer right now. Absolutely  _ nothing.”  _ Isak grumbled, his voice devoid of emotion. He finally looked over at his best friend and hated how crushed Jonas looked, how he stared at Isak with such pity. 

It made him irrationally furious. 

“Can I ask if you’ve been taking your meds? Made an appointment with your doctor to figure out what you could do to ease the pain a bit?” 

“Don’t mother me. If you came here for that, you can fuck right off.” Isak snapped, and Jonas visibly stilled at his venomous tone. “ _ Yes,  _ I made an appointment and  _ yes  _ I’m still taking the meds that do absolutely nothing to help my pain. Satisfied?” 

Jonas finally looked away from him, arms crossed against his chest. An unbearable tension settled in the room between the three men and Isak knew damn well that he was the cause of it, but he couldn’t make himself feel remorse. He didn’t have the energy for it, physically or mentally. 

“Even Bech Naesheim came by the radio station yesterday. Asked about you.” Jonas finally said, and it was Isak’s turn to go still; to look baffled by the words out of his friend’s mouth. 

“What the fuck?” 

Mahdi leaned forward on his knees, nodding in agreement. “Yeah! He just showed up in his designer jeans and flawless hair and asked if Jonas would tell him where you worked or if you ever came into the station to visit.” 

Isak frowned, shaking his head. “Isn’t that a little... _ weird?”  _

“The man clearly likes you, which is what I said that very day when he bought you coffee.” Jonas winked, and Isak was suddenly having flashbacks to how many times Even had winked at him during their surprise meet-cute. 

“Why would he be interested in me?” 

“You’re hot, dude. And you guys looked cozy when I came into the cafe.” Jonas shrugged, clearly not understanding what Isak actually meant. 

“No, why would he be interested in the guy with the disability he met once when he could be out there dating literally anyone else in the world?” He said seriously, shaking his head at the way his friends looked confused. 

“You must have made an impression on him.” Mahdi suggested. 

“Or he liked the way your eyes get all squinty when you laugh.” 

“Oh, fuck off. There is literally  _ no  _ reason why some famous singer - who is probably straight if we’re going by the news headlines - would find me interesting. The only reason he probably asked you about me is because he feels bad for me, just like everyone else.” 

“For fuck sake, Isak! Why is it so crazy to imagine that someone might actually be into you? Just because you walk with a cane sometimes and have a disease that older people usually get doesn’t mean you’re unworthy of love. How many times are we going to have this conversation?” Jonas exploded, standing up from the couch and waving his hands in the air as he spoke. 

Isak felt the anger that had been boiling in his blood since he left school on his last day reach maximum heat and he also stood up, wincing as he steadied himself on the coffee table. 

“You don’t get it because you’re not sick, Jonas! Nobody fucking gets it unless they’re going through it. Why would nobody want me? Because there’s plenty of people in the world  _ without  _ an illness that disrupts their ability to work, to go out on dates, to do  _ normal  _ things. There are plenty of people to fill the role of boyfriend for someone who doesn’t come with a shit ton of baggage, and we both know that people love to choose the easy way in life. Nobody wants to bother with me, Jonas, and I don’t fucking blame them!” 

Isak was crying and shaking and he hated how wobbly his voice was, he hated that both of his friends were reaching for him because he was seconds away from falling. He let Jonas grip his forearms and help him sit back down but he pushed him away when he was sitting again, trying to get himself under control. 

Jonas waited a few long seconds before trying again. “Isak, maybe  _ some  _ people feel that way and maybe some of them would run because they found it too difficult but everybody has baggage. Everyone has something about them that their partners have to “deal” with. But it shouldn’t be a huge deal if you really care about someone, and you’ll find that person someday. I fucking promise you.” 

“Don’t say shit like that. You can’t promise anything.” Isak snarled, a wave of exhaustion making him feel heavy. His eyelids were practically drooping of their own accord. 

“Maybe we should leave him be.” Mahdi said, sounding like it was the opposite of what he wanted but knew it was impossible to talk to Isak right now. 

“Fine. Just let me know if you want a ride to your doctor’s appointment. Whatever day, okay? I’ll be here.” Jonas offered, but they both knew he had a busy schedule and he likely wouldn’t be free. Isak appreciated the gesture, anyway, despite his outburst. 

“Bye.” He nodded, half-heartedly hugging Jonas back before he left. 

Mahdi mumbled a goodnight to him before going into his own room, once again leaving Isak in the silence of the living room. Well, the silence that included the TV still humming quietly - whatever unimportant show on the third season he’d been watching for the past two days. 

He managed to lay down on the couch and elevated his feet with a pillow, something that helped take the edge off. He reached for his phone, feeling the need to send Jonas an apology. He hated how touchy he got when pain was the only thing occupying his mind, and now that he couldn’t even work it made the anger that much worse. 

He unlocked his phone and was about to open his text messages when he saw he had a notification from Instagram. He frowned, not really using the app for much except browsing his favourite celebrities’ pages or sometimes posting dumb pictures of him and Jonas. 

He’d almost forgotten that Even Bech Naesheim had requested to follow him a few weeks ago, that same night they’d met in the cafe. He’d never accepted or declined. He’d just left it, a little too dumbfounded by the whole incident. He was still astounded that someone with around eight million followers was trying to follow him. Isak only had about two hundred followers. If that didn’t put things into perspective Isak wasn’t sure what would. 

As he opened the app, he realized that he had a notification that someone had sent him a message. His eyes went wide when he realized it was from Even. Based on what Jonas had told him not even an hour ago, the message shouldn’t have been a huge surprise. 

But Isak’s heart was hammering inside his ribs, his back gone a bit sweaty as his finger hovered over the conversation - only revealing the first few words of what Even had written to him. 

He decided  _ what the hell  _ and touched the black and white photo of Even’s face. 

**evenbechnaessheim**

_ Hi Isak, _

_ I hope you’re doing alright and I hope this isn’t weird but I wondered if you wanted tickets to my show next weekend. You recognized me when we met, so I’m going to be presumptuous and take that as meaning you like my music. Jonas can come too, if he likes. VIP passes included. And then afterwards, we could all grab dinner or something. Let me know if that interests you at all. Okay, have a good evening. :) _

Isak read the message about sixteen times before he fully understood that a celebrity - one of his favourite singers - was just giving him free tickets to his show. With VIP passes. And also, if he wasn’t reading this completely wrong, said celebrity was asking him to  _ go to dinner with him  _ after the concert; like they were old friends or something. 

Holy. Fucking. Shit. 

He immediately dialled Jonas’s number and his friend picked up on the second ring. “Miss me already?” 

“Jonas, firstly I’m really sorry for being an idiot earlier. I’m just pissed that I have to take time off work and everything is awful because I’m in a lot of pain. And you know how angry I get when I’m in a lot of pain.” Isak said, and he knew he was talking too quickly but he figured he was still understandable. 

“No worries, Issy. I still love you.” He could hear the smile in Jonas’s voice and it made him smile, too. 

“I love  _ you.  _ Secondly, you need to tell me what to do because Even just messaged me on Instagram and is giving me tickets to his concert next week with VIP passes and I have  _ no idea  _ how to respond.” 

“Isak Valtersen, I fucking told you he wanted in your pants!” Jonas shrieked, and Isak could picture him doing some kind of flailing, triumphant dance. 

“Jonas, I don’t know if he…” 

“Nope. You’ve lost the right to say he doesn’t like you because everything is pointing to the fact that he  _ does  _ and I only believe in logic! Just say yes to everything right now, Isak.” 

Isak smiled and for the first time since he left school it actually felt genuine. “Well, you’re invited to the concert as well. And dinner afterwards, too.” 

“There’s  _ dinner?  _ He asked you out for dinner after his concert?”

“He asked both of us out for dinner. So, it’s not technically a date.” Isak reasoned, trying not to get too excited. But it was proving difficult. 

“Oh lord, what does a man have to do to get you to believe he likes you? Smack you in the face? Honestly, your dumb ass still wouldn’t believe it after that, let’s be real.” 

“He likes you, too. Maybe he just wants us as friends. God knows why, considering he could be friends with a number of celebrities who are way cooler than us.” Isak once again reasoned, biting on the nail of his right thumb. 

“Well, it’s  _ you  _ he’s messaging and not me. And we talked for a long while after his interview that day. Yeah, it was nice but it was definitely as bros. He didn’t talk to you like that.”

Isak frowned. “You weren’t there for most of our conversation!” 

“But I was there for the end of it, and the way he looked at you could of put a lot of romance movies to shame. Okay, now stop wasting time arguing with me and answer the man!” 

“But  _ how  _ should I reply? I don’t know what to say that doesn’t sound super lame.” Isak whined, pouting. 

“Just think of something and answer him. I gotta go. Eva’s coming over for some sexy times. Bye, lover boy!” 

“God, you sound like we’re still in Nissen. Get over yourself.” Isak rolled his eyes, but his tone was completely fond. 

“Dude, this girl makes me feel seventeen again. I had an epic crush on her back then, and it’s like my dream has come true. Okay, she’s literally in my driveway. Let me know what he says. Bye.” 

Isak spent about forty-five minutes after he hung up with Jonas thinking of what to say to Even. At first, he thought he wanted to sound nonchalant, unaffected and cool about the fact that someone of Even’s celebrity was messaging him. But when he typed it out, he just ended up sounding like a douche. He then tried writing in a way that Jonas would, but that was with way too many emojis that weren’t appropriate for the situation and he sounded way too much like a straight guy. Which, if Even were to actually be into him, was the opposite of what he wanted to sound like. 

In the end, he just wrote a message that sounded the most like himself and sent it before he could overthink it for another hour. 

_ Hi Even Bech Naesheim. Still kinda can’t believe this is real. _

_ Yes, I would love tickets to your show because I really do like your music. _

_ Jonas told me you were asking about me, so I’m gonna be presumptuous and assume this is why. Thanks a lot for this, I’m excited! _

To his ultimate surprise, Even replied after only a few minutes. Isak would never admit that he made a high-pitched squeak and had an insanely goofy grin on his face as he read the reply. 

  
  


**evenbechnaessheim**

_ Awesome :) would you also like to get dinner after the show? _

_ I might need to hang around for a bit after everyone leaves, but I won’t make you wait too long ;)  _

The winky face  _ killed  _ Isak a little bit. He bit down on his bottom lip as he typed a simple ‘sure, sounds good’ as his own response. This way he didn’t sound too over-eager. But he was definitely eager. He was kind of freaking out, actually. 

It wasn’t often that Isak got his hopes up. He’d been disappointed by a lot of things in his life and was kind of used to things not working out, or at least not working out in the way he wanted. So, he tried to set the bar low for this whole situation. 

Maybe Even did like him and saw Isak in a romantic way. Maybe the fact that Isak was disabled wouldn’t be a huge deal. Maybe they could get to know each other more and eventually...be together? Date? Hook up? 

And that would be great. But if not - if Even had absolutely no romantic interest in Isak - at least he was getting free concert tickets, VIP passes and a potential dinner with one of his favourite musicians. At least it would be a story he could tell. If anything else, it would be an enjoyable night. 

He just needed to make sure he was able to make it through the night, i.e. be able to walk and stand long enough to enjoy a concert. His appointment with his doctor was in two days. Maybe he’d be able to do something about the current state of his body so he could manage to make it through one night out. 

Maybe. 

**

Isak had fallen asleep on the couch with the TV still playing, so when he opened his eyes to the morning sunlight he was disoriented as hell. He frowned, not understanding where he was for a moment before realizing he’d forgotten to get himself to his own room. 

He groaned as he reached for his phone, trying to figure out what time it was. It was late enough that Mahdi was already gone and that he’d missed his morning meds. That meant he was going to be more sore than usual. Awesome. 

He was about to turn his phone back off and attempt to get up when he saw another notification from Instagram.  _ Fuck.  _

  
  


**evenbechnaessheim**

_ Good morning Isak ;) _

_ Could I ask for your phone number and email? Just to send you all the ticket and VIP stuff. I’m not at all asking because I want a cute man’s number in my phone. Not at all. ;) Have a good day. _

Isak dropped the phone on his face. 


	4. Chapter 4

Isak winced as his doctor injected him with a powerful anti-inflammatory, his skin immediately stinging and irritated where the needle pierced through. But he was so used to needles now that the shock of it passed a mere two seconds later and he was completely fine. He let out a sigh of relief as his doctor finished up. 

“You should feel some relief from that in a few hours. Full affect in a day or so.” 

Isak nodded and tried to stay hopeful. He’d gotten shots of this drug in the past and it hadn’t ever really proved effective considering the form of his disease was rather severe. But it might be different this time because his doctor was prescribing him a week’s worth of steroids too, which normally  _ did  _ help. Together, his hopes were mostly high of feeling at least somewhat normal before the weekend. 

Before the  _ concert.  _

“I’d like to send you for some more x-rays soon, just to check up on that ankle of yours that’s been giving you trouble.” The doctor smiled wide and chuckled, like it was some kind of big joke, and Isak feigned one in return. 

“Sounds good, doc.” 

**

**evenbechnaessheim**

_ Hi Isak. _

_ How are you? _

Isak couldn’t help the way he smiled as he got into his car, his ankle hurting like a motherfucker but he couldn’t say he noticed that much. Even had been messaging him practically every day since inviting him to the show, usually just normal messages asking how Isak’s day was going.

It was so fucking cute. 

But Isak was still trying to keep his expectations low. Even was a celebrity. He might be one of those celebrities who tried to hook up with fans all the time. Isak was basing this on assumptions because he really had no idea how famous people operated, but he imagined some superstars hooked up with fans because it was likely easy. Girls would throw themselves at singers, actors - people like Even who were insanely gorgeous and charming. 

Maybe Isak wasn’t that special. Maybe he was just one of a dozen people Even was messaging right now. 

_ I’m good, thank you. _

_ How’s your day going? _

Isak had been keeping his replies pretty minimal and standard, not giving too much of himself to Even because he was still wary of this whole thing. Jonas was still one hundred percent convinced that Even liked Isak romantically and that they were going to end up boyfriends in the near future. But Isak couldn’t afford to think that way. Which was why he never messaged Even first, never made jokes or was too sarcastic. He messaged Even like he would his boss - formally and politely. 

  
  


_ Great, actually! _

_ Doing some soundcheck today for the concert. _

_ I hope you’re getting excited ;) _

  
  


Even’s tone was always somewhat flirty and Isak wanted to perhaps reply in the same manner, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Something was screaming at him not to because it would mean that he accepted Even’s so-called attraction to him. And he didn’t accept that at all. 

Isak had done some research over the past few days about Even, something he hadn’t done before despite being a fan of the man’s music. He didn’t know anything about Even’s personal life except the few headlines he saw in newspapers once in a while. 

He discovered that Even had been linked to a number of women, actresses and models who were completely beautiful and stunning. There were endless paparazzi pictures of him and these women, strolling around the streets of whatever European or American city - exchanging kisses and lovey-dovey looks. 

Even had been quoted as saying he liked dating, liked pleasing his partners and finding ways to be romantic. He’d been asked a lot over the years about what kind of woman he thought he would marry and his answers were often cliched and the same - someone who made him laugh, someone who was kind and had nice eyes. 

Isak couldn’t find anything about Even potentially being bisexual or somehow interested in men. He had never been seen with a man in public in a romantic way, and the topic of his sexuality being anything other than heterosexual never seemed to come up. 

So, there was a huge chance that Even wasn’t interested in Isak at all - despite the fact that he’d called him cute and was always flirting. Flirty. Speaking in a flirty  _ way.  _ Some people were just like that, naturally flirty with everyone they encountered. It didn’t mean anything. 

“Dude, a few photos on the internet mean nothing! Haven’t you ever heard of PR relationships? Even could have been made to hang out with those women so he looks straight!” Jonas had said a few days ago, after Isak had presented all his research. 

He had a lot of hours to do this now that he wasn’t working, okay? It wasn’t his fault he’d fallen down a rabbit hole of paparazzi photos and Wiki pages. 

“It’s not just a few photos, Jay. And it’s not just with one or two women. It’s  _ dozens.”  _ Isak had sighed, looking at Even holding hands with a Victoria’s Secret model in Rome last year. A woman named Sonja. 

“Okay, so his management team really wants to keep his sexuality on the downlow. Hence, all the ladies. Or he could be bisexual and just hasn’t made that public, so any men he’s been with haven’t been photographed. Who knows! He still wants to bang you.”

But Isak wasn’t convinced. He was still excited for the concert regardless, though, and was trying to give up on the idea that this mega-famous singer was interested in him. Now if only Jonas would drop the subject, Isak might just succeed. 

**

**Concert Day**

Isak woke up to the shrill sound of his ringtone, groaning into the pillow as he rolled over. He reached for the phone and pressed the red button, not even bothering to look at who it was because it was too damn early. The only person who called him before seven was Mahdi, usually out at the store buying groceries and wondering if Isak needed something. And Isak was way too tired to deal with that today. 

He was nearly back to sleep when his phone went off again, and Isak could swear it was even  _ louder  _ this time. 

“Mahdi, I don’t need any groceries so please stop calling me. I’m trying to fucking  _ sleep.”  _ Isak grumbled as a way of greeting, sighing as he held the phone against his ear. 

The person on the other line chuckled deeply, and it only took a second for Isak to realize that it was not actually his roommate calling him. 

“Good morning, Isak. This isn’t Mahdi, sorry to disappoint.” 

Isak sat up so quickly he made himself dizzy. He blinked away the sleep from his eyes and licked his lips, suddenly aware of how dry his mouth was. “Um, hi. Even?” 

“Good guess. Didn’t check caller ID, huh?” Even chuckled, the sound so deep and breathy it made Isak shiver. 

_ I could get used to waking up to that voice,  _ he thought before he could stop himself. 

“No, I...I’m a little useless this early in the morning.” Isak said, trying to casually chuckle but it sounded forced. He winced at himself, feeling the blush creep into his cheeks. 

“I’m sorry for calling so early, but I’m going to be really busy today and this is the only hour I have that I know I won’t be interrupted.” Even explained, sounding guilty that he had woken Isak. 

But Isak wasn’t worried about that anymore. His brain was stuck on the fact that Even had called Isak during a time he wouldn’t be interrupted, wouldn’t have to rush off and do something else; where his full attention could be on Isak. 

He swallowed thickly. “That’s all right. I don’t mind.” 

Even laughed again and it made Isak smile. “Okay. Well, I...I just wanted to make sure you still wanted to come tonight.” 

Isak’s smile quickly turned into a frown because  _ what?  _ Why would he not be interested in going? Why would Even think that? 

“Yeah,  _ of course _ . I’ve been looking forward to it, actually.” 

“Have you?” 

The question was like a slap in the face because suddenly Even sounded so sad. There wasn’t any other trace of happiness or laughter in the two words, and Isak’s stomach dropped. 

“Yeah... _ yes.  _ Sorry, have I not seemed grateful for the tickets? I can pay you for them, if that’s the issue.” 

“That’s not what I meant, Isak. Please don’t think that’s what I’m implying.” Even quickly said, and his earnestness calmed Isak somewhat. 

“Oh, okay. I’m not sure I understand then, Even. You sound upset at me and I…” Isak began, but the other man interrupted him before he could continue rambling. 

“I guess I just feel a bit silly because I told you I think you’re attractive, gave you tickets to my show and then asked you to go to dinner. And when you respond to me it always seems like you’re...uninterested.” Even said, the same sort of sadness evident in every word. 

Isak bit down hard on his bottom lip, absolutely loathing that Jonas seemed to have been right this whole fucking time. 

“I can back off if that’s what you want, Isak. Just say the word and I can stop. Hell, I don’t even know if you’re actually a fan of my music and were just trying to be nice to me…” 

“I do.” Isak blurted out, his voice shaking. “I do like your music, Even. I have since your first album. I was starstruck as fuck when I realized it was you helping me inside the cafe. I still can’t believe you’ve been messaging me and...calling me right now.” 

There was a long pause on the other end of the line and Isak was worried Even had hung up entirely. 

“And the rest of it? Me flirting with you? Is that also something you like, or would you prefer I stopped?” The singer asked quietly, so much hesitation in his tone that Isak immediately wanted to soothe him. 

“I...I don’t think I let myself believe you actually  _ were  _ flirting with me. Because you’re famous and could date anyone you want, and I’m just a guy. Just a teacher who limps when he walks and honestly that prevents a lot of people from being interested in me.” Isak said all in one breath, his heart hammering in his ears. 

“ _ Isak.”  _

“I haven’t flirted back because I just assumed I was reading into it too much. Jonas has been convinced this whole time that you liked me, but I kept telling him he was full of shit.” He continued, too nervous to let Even speak. 

He was too afraid - even now - of being told he wasn’t good enough. 

“Jonas is a very smart man.” 

“He’s obnoxious is what he is, actually. And he might still be wrong. I could be saying all this to you now and you’re about two seconds away from hanging up and telling me forget it, so…” 

“Isak, can I speak now please?” 

“I ramble when I’m nervous, sorry.” Isak finished, snapping his mouth shut and willing himself to just listen now. Even was chuckling again on the other line, so he must have said something right. 

“It’s okay, babe.” 

_ Babe.  _ Babe. Isak was going to die. 

“I like you, Isak. Have since I first sat down with you. I wasn’t kidding when I said I hadn’t laughed as hard as you made me laugh in ages. I felt really drawn to you and wished we could have kept talking. I was disappointed that I had to walk away, which was why when I got home I looked at Jonas’s Instagram followers to hopefully find you.” 

Isak grinned as he looked out his bedroom window, the sun beginning to rise in the sky; painting his bedroom a pastel pink. He kind of wanted to pinch himself. 

“I like you, too. And I’ve wanted to respond to your messages differently. More like myself. But I was kind of terrified.” 

“I can understand that. But Isak, I really want you to hear me when I say this next part okay?” 

Isak took a deep breath, his heart still rabbiting in his neck. “Okay.” 

“I would never like or dislike you because you walk with a cane. I want to be sympathetic to the reason you need it - whatever that might be - but that’s not the reason I would dislike you. It’s not something that scares me. I promise you.” 

Isak was a little bit speechless, if he was honest with himself. He didn’t know what to say, what to  _ think  _ about this man. This really fucking famous person who had called him early in the morning to tell him he liked him despite his disability - who went out of his way to ask if Isak liked him back because he was worried he was coming on too strong. 

What a fucking  _ adorable  _ human. 

“Isak? Still with me?” 

“Yes. I’m here.” 

Isak squeaked as he spoke, making Even laugh. And then he was laughing. They were laughing together like school boys and Isak couldn’t really remember feeling this happy in years. 

“So, I’ll see you tonight then? For dinner?” 

“With Jonas as a third wheel?” Isak teased, swinging his legs over the side of the bed - fully awake now. 

“I invited him along because I didn’t want to seem too forward! And he still could come too, but honestly I’d like to just take  _ you  _ out. On a proper date.” 

A date with Even Bech Naesheim. Isak pinched his arm - hard - and it stung like a bitch. Clearly he was awake and not dreaming. Holy shit. 

_ Holy shit.  _

“I’ll bring him to the concert and then he can go home afterwards. I’m sure he won’t be offended.” Isak smiled. 

“I’m really looking forward to it, Isak.” 

“Me too.” 

“Okay, well I’ll see you tonight. I have to go and do some interviews and various preparations for the show. I wish we could talk for longer but I…” 

“You’re busy being a mega-star. I get it. Go on then.” Isak teased, wondering how he was going to make it another twelve hours before actually seeing Even. He wanted the other man in front of him  _ now.  _

“Have a good day, babe. See you soon.” Even laughed once again. 

“Bye, Even.” 

**

**Isak (07:43)**

_ Guess who’s going on a date tonight?  _

**Jonas (07:44)**

_ I FUCKING KNEW IT!!!!!!! _

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Concert Day**

Isak’s voice was completely shot after two hours of screaming along to Even’s songs; the huge stadium radiating heat and adoration for the man currently bowing. He was smiling as he waved to everyone, mouthing ‘thank you’ as he went around to each side of the stage to acknowledge the whole crowd. 

Jonas was clapping next to Isak, both of them sweaty and grinning at each other. The show had been absolutely brilliant. Even had rocked the vocals and his band had also done a fabulous job on the various instruments - especially the lead guitarist. 

Isak enjoyed himself immensely, but he knew that his body had already pushed past its limit. He had stood up to sing along with the crowd multiple times, hanging on tightly to his cane. He knew he should have taken more breaks, sat down to rest his ankle. But he wanted to see the show. 

He wanted to see  _ Even.  _

And it was hard to see him when Isak was sitting down, even though they had amazing seats and were super close to the right side of the stage. Once people were standing and jumping, Isak couldn’t see anything. He could barely see the large screens around the stadium. 

Isak sat down once Even and his band left the stage, finally feeling the full extent of the pain. He winced as people began to leave the stadium, everyone piling out like sheep in a pen. 

“Hey, you alright?” Jonas asked, sitting down and putting his hand on Isak’s knee. 

“Yeah, it’s just my ankle. Hurts like a bitch now.” 

Jonas nodded, giving him a sympathetic look. He watched as their section gradually emptied out, not complaining that Isak still needed to sit. 

“Think you’ll still be up for your date?” 

Isak nodded because he wasn’t going to miss his chance at being wooed by  _ Even Bech Naesheim _ . Anyone who had come to the concert tonight would have killed to be in his place, and he wasn’t quick to forget that. He still wasn’t quite sure what Even saw in him, but he was done overthinking it; done putting himself down. 

“Yes. Just need to rest as long as possible before I meet him.” 

“I’ll take you to the restaurant before I head home, okay? I want to make sure you get there.” 

“Thanks Jay.” 

Even had messaged him before the show and said to meet him at a certain restaurant - a really fucking fancy restaurant - in downtown Oslo about an hour after the show ended. Apparently he had rented out the whole place for their dinner tonight, to avoid paparazzi and cameras. 

Isak had swooned a little bit when he read the message while also being jealous as fuck that Even had enough money to do that. 

After another fifteen minutes, almost everyone had left the stadium except Jonas and Isak. Cleaners and crew were beginning the momentous task of picking up food left behind and putting away equipment on stage. Isak knew someone would be over shortly to tell them to leave, so he stood up; determined to make it to the exit. 

“Issy, just take it slow. Here, you can use my arm if you need to.” 

“I know. I think I’m alright.” He said, but trying to walk to the door they’d originally come through was proving really difficult. His legs were stiff and he could feel how swollen his ankle was inside his shoe. 

Isak had been determined to enjoy this night and he didn’t want his ankle to bring on his insecurities, but he was reaching the point of that being inevitable. This wasn’t how he wanted to feel when he went out for a date. He didn’t want to be bombarded with pain while trying to flirt, for fuck’s sake. 

Isak collapsed onto a bench outside the stadium when they finally made it outside, letting out a frustrated cry. He threw his cane down beside him and tried to massage his sore ankle through his sock. 

“God, Jonas what am I  _ doing _ ?” 

He blurted the words out when he caught the eye of a few teenage girls who were standing close to the doors, wearing Even’s merchandise t-shirts they’d bought before the show. The singer’s face was plastered on the front of the various colours the girls were wearing and for some reason that was what set off Isak’s doubt. 

“You’re sitting on a bench after we just saw a super awesome concert?” Jonas supplied unhelpfully. 

Isak rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the way the girls were openly staring at him, whispering to each other as they motioned to his cane. Young people -  _ healthy _ young people, more like - never seemed to grasp that someone in their twenties could need a mobility aid. So, Isak was used to being stared at but right now it was making his blood boil. He could usually shrug it off but he was about three seconds away from shouting at them.

“No, why am I trying to make myself believe that anything is going to come of this? Sure, he might find me attractive but in a few days he’s leaving Oslo. He has a whole tour planned. Like, a worldwide tour. I can’t exactly go along with him.” Isak huffed, grateful that the group of girls finally started walking away. He pushed his palms into his eyes and sighed. 

“Maybe you need to take this all one day at a time, Isak. Just go out with the man and see how it goes. That’s the first step. Speaking of which, we need to get to the car so I can drive you there. We only have about ten minutes.” 

The car was in a parking garage one street over. Isak had been able to walk to the stadium when they parked, but that was almost three hours ago. He was in a lot worse shape now and couldn’t even fathom walking that far again. 

“Jonas, I…” 

“I’ll go get the car. How about that? I’ll pull up right here for you.” His friend cut him off, putting a comforting hand on Isak’s shoulder. 

“Yeah. Okay.” He agreed, not seeing what else could be done. It might take a while to get the car over here, considering lots of people were trying to drive home. But he could always text Even and tell him he would be a bit late. 

“Sit tight, I’ll be right back.” Jonas winked, rushing off down the street in a way that made Isak instantly envious. He should have been able to do that - to just get up and fucking  _ move.  _

He didn’t have long to dwell on this fact because his phone started ringing inside his pocket. He pulled it out and couldn’t help how big he smiled. “Hi, Even.” 

“Isak! Did you enjoy the show?” The other man sounded out of breath, like he was in the middle of a run. 

“No, it was shit.” 

“Oh.” 

Isak burst out laughing, endeared by how genuinely hurt Even had sounded. “You idiot,  _ of course  _ I enjoyed the show. It was fucking fantastic.” 

“Yeah? You’re being serious? I kept looking for you in the crowd but the stupid stage lights are so damn bright.” There was a smile in Even’s voice that made Isak feel so much lighter. 

“It was really amazing, Even. I was singing as loud as I could, which was embarassing as fuck for me but I don’t really care.” 

“Ha! I’m sure you’re not that bad of a singer.” Even giggled, still sounding out of breath. 

“Well, I’m sure Jonas would disagree with you on that. Why do you sound like you’re on a treadmill?” 

Even chuckled, deep and hard; the phone buzzing from it. “I’m not working out, don’t worry. I just had to go see someone after the show and now I’m currently trying to get to my car so I can drive to meet you. I just wanted to call to say I might be a few minutes late, that’s all.” 

“Funny. I was about to call you about the same thing. Getting the car is proving to be a bit of a nightmare due to traffic. I’m waiting for Jonas right now.” He didn’t feel like mentioning that it was traffic  _ and  _ his ankle that was holding him up.

“Oh, so Jonas is going to be joining us after all?” Isak didn’t miss the way Even’s voice was now laced with disappointment. He smirked. 

“No, he  _ won’t _ be third-wheeling it. He’s just giving me a ride.” 

“I can give you a ride. Where are you? My driver is leaving as soon as I get there, which is about thirty seconds from now.” 

“Uhh…” Isak paused, looking around. He wasn’t quite sure what entrance of the stadium he was sitting beside. He had let Jonas direct him earlier. “I think I’m near Gate B? I’m just outside the doors where we came in for the show.” 

“Oh! I know where that is. Can I be a gentleman and come pick you up?” 

On the one hand, Isak couldn’t have been happier with the offer because it was definitely romantic. But the other part of him hated the thought of Even pulling up in a nice car only to have to help Isak walk the ten steps to the door. He cringed at how embarrassing that would be, and it hadn’t even happened yet. 

“Isak? You still there?” 

“Yes. I’m here. I just...I’ll be honest with you. I’m not really walking great right now.” His cheeks were burning as he finished his sentence, suddenly feeling about an inch tall. 

“I’m sorry, babe. I’m sorry you have to deal with that. But I really don’t mind helping you get to the car and the restaurant if you need it.” 

Isak’s eyes were filled with tears before he could help himself, the exhaustion hitting him like a tidal wave. Even sounded so fucking sweet and gentle, and he really wanted to just let the other man take care of him. He wanted to be okay with needing help sometimes. But it was so fucking hard to accept that he needed help, that he would likely always need help when his body was this sore. 

“Okay. I’ll be here. Thank you for offering to come get me.” 

“I’ll be honest, Isak. This is more a selfish thing for me because ever since we met all I’ve wanted is to see you again. I nearly messed up a few times singing tonight because I’ve been so excited about our date.” 

Isak let out a hearty chuckle, shaking his head. “So you’re a sap, huh? I should have known.” He teased, making the other man laugh again. 

It was quickly becoming his favourite sound in the whole world. 

“I just really like you, Isak. You make me feel like a teenager again. I kind of have butterflies right now, knowing I’m going to see you in about two minutes.” 

Isak bit down on his bottom lip, squirming a little. “Well, now  _ I  _ have butterflies!” 

“Maybe that means they cancel each other out and we can just enjoy tonight instead of being nervous.” 

“Ever the optimist.” Isak sighed, but he was smiling so wide his cheeks were hurting. 

“I’m usually quite cynical, actually. But you make me want to be optimistic about everything.”

“God, just come and pick me up already!” Isak said, knowing that he sounded like he was begging but he practically was at this point. He made a mental note to text Jonas so his friend wouldn’t think he was kidnapped. 

“I see you. Turn around.” 

And Isak did, just in time to see Even practically leap out the back of a black car - a model Isak didn’t recognize because he didn’t know cars to save his life but it looked fancy enough - and sprint towards Isak in about two seconds. He was smiling and panting as he looked Isak in the eyes. 

“Well, now you’re just showing off, you prick.” Isak teased, unable to help how quickly he was blushing again; the winter wind completely forgotten. 

“Oh, I wasn’t. I…” Even instantly babbled, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “Sorry.” 

The celebrity shifted from foot to foot and suddenly looked like he’d just spilled hot coffee in Isak’s lap. 

“I’m kidding. I’m usually kidding. It’s a defense mechanism Mahdi tells me. A way of ignoring something that’s hard to face.” Isak explained, grabbing his cane and taking in a deep breath because he knew he had to stand up now. 

“What’s hard to face right now?” 

Isak resisted the urge to roll his eyes - in a completely fond way, though. “Well,  _ Even Bech Naesheim _ is standing in front of me about to take me on a date and I’m not super confident in my ability to make it to your car. So, you know.  _ Jokes.”  _

Despite how uncomfortable Even looked a moment ago, when Isak managed to get to his feet and chance a look at the other man, Even was smiling from ear to ear; looking seconds away from breaking into giggles. 

Isak wanted to enjoy the moment and once again feel proud for making Even smile, but suddenly sharp pain was shooting through his ankle and up into his knee. He winced and automatically reached out to steady himself, which usually meant grabbing onto a wall or some kind of furniture. But considering he wasn’t near any of those things, his hand not occupied by his cane just ended up on Even’s shoulder - the other man reaching up with both of his own hands that landed on Isak’s waist. 

And this brought them incredibly close together, chests practically touching. Isak suddenly knew exactly what Even meant when he’d said this whole thing between them made him feel like a teenager again because he was pretty sure he just  _ swooned.  _

“You okay? Do you need to sit again?” 

Isak was already in love with the fact that Even never sounded patronizing or told Isak what he needed. He always asked first. 

“I think I’m good to try and walk. Just might need some help like we did getting into the cafe. Do you remember how…” 

“Yeah, ‘course.” Even said, already putting himself into the position that helped take weight off Isak’s bad ankle. He looked to Isak as soon as he was beside him, eyes waiting for the go-ahead. 

“Hey, Even?” 

“Hmm?”

“You’re kind of wonderful.” Isak whispered, looking right into the singer’s eyes that appeared to be sparkling under the street lights. 

And logically, Isak knew they weren’t alone right now. There was a driver - because Even was fucking  _ famous -  _ waiting for them and probably watching this whole interaction. There were tons of cars driving past them on the road next to the stadium, and for all Isak knew there were still other fans lingering around waiting to ask for autographs. 

But as Even smiled back at him - leaning in to briefly touch their noses together in just a hint of an eskimo kiss - Isak could have sworn that they were the only two people on earth. 

“So are you, Isak.” 

**

**Jonas (20:46)**

_ Isak, what the fuck? _

_ Where are you? _

_ I hope Even or someone came to get you _

_ And that I haven’t lost my friend to crazed fans thinking you’re Even _

_ You guys do have similar hair _

_ Okay just let me know JACKASS _

_ <3 _

  
  


Isak smiled down at his phone as he sat in the restaurant chair, Even gone to place their order in the kitchen. Apparently he knew the owners of the restaurant and wanted to go back to say hello to everyone and personally thank them all.

Because, you know, Isak was on a date with a literal angel. No big deal.

  
  


**Isak (21:03)**

_ Just got kidnapped by Even _

_ Sorry, was a last min decision _

_ He was being chivalrous _

_ Tell you about the date tomorrow <3 _

  
  


“Hey, thanks for letting me do that. I always say hi when I’m here.” Even said, sitting back down and taking a sip of the wine he’d ordered for them. 

Just like cars, Isak didn’t know what constituted “good wine,” and truth be told he didn’t really like the stuff. He couldn’t drink very often because of the medication he was on. It could compromise his liver. But he didn’t want to be rude when Even had asked if Isak wanted to try his favourite wine, so he sipped his own glass of red; trying to seem like he was enjoying it. 

“You hate the wine, don’t you?” 

Isak flinched, feeling caught. “Um, what? No, it’s nice.” 

Even just chuckled. “You won’t hurt my feelings, I promise. Don’t drink it if you don’t like it.” 

Isak put his glass back down on the table, glancing down at the white cloth on the plate in front of him. “I just don’t drink, usually. I’ve never quite liked the taste of wine or beer, which isn’t very adult-like of me I suppose.” 

“Who’s to say what’s “adult?” I only like it because when I lived in Italy for a few months my ex was always buying this stuff. I’m just used to the taste now.” 

Isak tried to stop himself from flinching again, but he didn’t quite succeed. Even’s casual explanation of a part of his life was a solid reminder of how different their lives were, and Isak had a feeling that was going to happen a lot tonight the more they talked. 

“You lived in Italy?” 

“Yeah, just while I was in between touring. I needed some time off from work. It was all I was doing and it was taking a toll on my health a bit. Have you been to Italy?” 

Isak shook his head. “Haven’t really been out of Norway.” 

“Oh, that’s too bad. I really like seeing new places. Italy is gorgeous.” Even smiled, taking another sip from his glass. 

Isak realized that Even looked freshly showered, his hair still a bit damp on the sides and he smelled like sandalwood shampoo. He pictured Even rushing off stage to hop into the shower, wanting to rinse away the sweat from performing for hours. He spared a second to wonder where exactly a shower would be set up behind the stage. 

“So, you grew up in Oslo?” Even asked, and Isak realized he hadn’t spoken for a few moments; lost in thought.    
  


He shook his head, feeling a bit embarrassed. “Um, yeah. Went to Nissen and then the university.” 

“Awesome. I wish I’d had a chance to go to university properly. I finished high school and then focused solely on my music.” 

“Well, seems to have worked out for you.” Isak grinned. “I mean, tonight’s show was sold out, right?” 

Even nodded, looking proud. “Yeah. Still can’t believe it sometimes. I’m somehow always expecting people to lose interest in me or my music.” 

“Why would they? You’re really talented.” 

“I guess it’s just a fear of mine.” 

Once again, Isak found himself lost in thought about the other man’s life. It was somehow bizarre to think that people of Even’s celebrity would feel insecure, would have doubts and fears. But then again, it wasn’t bizarre at all because Even was human. It made sense that he would be anxious when releasing new music because he couldn’t please everyone. Most of the reviews for his albums over the years were positive, but that didn’t guarantee it would always be that way. 

“Well, I don’t think you have to worry. How many albums have you released now? Five? And from what I can see, most people love them.” 

“I’m grateful people enjoy them. And I usually feel confident in the songs I’m writing, but there’s always a part of me that thinks they’re not good enough. That I need to work harder or be...I don’t know. Deeper. More profound.” 

Isak frowned, considering this. “Your music has a lot of meaningful themes, I would say. It’s not like you’re singing about being rich and having orgies, right?” 

Even threw his head back and cackled, the sound loud in the unoccupied restaurant. They were in a booth away from the front windows, nestled into a corner with fairy lights overhead. It was romantic as hell, and Isak had forgotten they were the only customers until Even’s laugh had practically echoed. 

“I suppose you’re right, Isak.” The singer managed to say, tears in his eyes from laughter. 

“Geeze, I’m really not  _ that _ funny. You’re going to inflate my ego and then whenever I’m around anyone else, nobody is going to think I’m funny at all and my heart is going to break.” Isak chastised, shaking his head and winking. 

“Trust me, you’re funny. The wit is strong with this one.” Even said, winking right back. 

**

They stayed at the restaurant for nearly two hours, eating their dinner - which was delicious - and talking about pretty much everything. Isak’s initial weariness of their lives being very different and thus making it hard to relate to one another turned out to be super wrong. 

They actually had a lot in common, and despite the differences in their realities Isak was quickly becoming aware of how down-to-earth Even was. 

Even was a total nerd. He liked video games and comic books and was apparently a master of Catan - which Isak quickly said was a title  _ he _ owned. Despite how much he’d travelled for work, Even loved being in Norway and came back as much as possible. His whole family was here - his mom and dad and younger sister who was currently in school to become a lawyer. Even had gone to Bakka in his youth, a few years before Isak. It felt nice sharing a hometown, a general love for the city. 

Even enjoyed watching films and going to the movie theatre, having friends over afterwards to discuss whether they liked it or not. He sketched every city he’d been to, finding a spot somewhere that he thought was beautiful and spending at least an hour trying to recreate what he saw in his notebook. 

Even also spent time volunteering in less fortunate areas of Europe and America, explaining that he wanted to give back somehow. He described the various charities he worked with and donated to, a look of wonder on his face as he told Isak about the friends he’d made through the organizations; the people he had helped. 

Isak was sort of in awe of just how much Even seemed to care about others. He imagined Even had made quite a lot of money during his career, and it would have been easy for him to just live in constant luxury; become used to a certain lifestyle. But he seemed to be doing the exact opposite. 

He always listened intently when Isak talked as well, describing his own childhood with his mother and father. He was an only child and had found it lonely sometimes, especially when his parents separated. He talked about how he’d always wanted to be a teacher and pursued it despite a lot of his family encouraging him to do something else. He knew he sounded terribly sad when he admitted he was taking time off work right now, not by choice but from necessity. 

When his voice had become quite shaky, Even reached across the table and placed his hand over Isak’s. 

“I’m sorry, Isak. I can only imagine how hard it was to leave. But I hope you can go back soon, when you’re feeling a little better.” 

That was something Isak hadn’t explained yet. His illness. This life-long thing he would have to deal with, a disease that wasn’t curable. He could and had experienced times when his pain was controlled and he could lead a normal life, but there would also always be times when his pain was out of his control. He had a life of changing medications, flare-ups and possible other side effects to look forward to. 

How did he explain that without scaring Even away? 

“I haven’t injured myself.” He said, clearing his throat. They had just finished their dessert and one of the owners of the restaurant had just taken their remaining plates away. “I mean, the reason I struggle with walking isn’t because I was in an accident or something. The pain won’t just be gone in a matter of weeks or months.” 

Even nodded, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. “Okay.” 

“I...I was diagnosed with an illness when I was still a kid. I was eight when I began showing symptoms of juvenile arthritis. My body wasn’t working like a normal kid. And my parents took me to a doctor, who started treatment right away. I’ve had some success over the years, but the disease has been an aggressive form. I go through periods of really bad pain, and my life often gets interrupted because of it.” 

It had taken him an additional two years to finish university, never able to take a full course load in a semester because the exhaustion that came with chronic illness had been all-consuming in his early twenties. He could hardly make it to three classes a week sometimes, let alone stay up for hours writing papers in the library. Just getting to the library had been a struggle. 

Even was still holding his hand and he squeezed a bit harder as Isak met his gaze again. “I can’t even begin to imagine what that must be like. No kid should have to experience that.” 

Isak nodded. His childhood had been quite difficult considering he had needed a lot of exceptions during school. He didn’t participate in gym class. He was allowed extra time on tests because his arthritis was systemic and his wrists were swollen a lot too, making it hard to write. He’d missed out on certain events because he couldn’t stand for a long time. Jonas had tried to include him, but it had always seemed easier to stay home. 

And the insecurities he’d felt growing up made him push people away. It was part of the reason he’d never really been in a relationship before. Not a real, lasting one where he could say he was in love with another person. 

Closeness wasn’t something Isak knew. 

“I get angry sometimes that I can’t do a lot of normal things. I can’t go on long walks on a beach, or hiking on a trail. It makes me feel...like I’m not worthy of people’s time. And I know that’s probably stupid, but it’s just a thought I often get stuck on.” 

“I don’t think it’s stupid. I just think you’re wrong.” Even smiled, and Isak couldn’t help but laugh. “I can say quite honestly that I’ve really enjoyed spending time with you. In fact, I don’t think I would have wanted to do anything else tonight after the show.” 

“Really?” 

Even nodded vigorously, putting a hand over his heart. “I swear.” 

“You’re ridiculous.” 

“Ridiculously into you.”

“Stop! I’ve blushed so much tonight that it’s actually starting to hurt.” Isak grumbled, bringing Even’s hand up to his cheek. “See? Feel that?” 

He expected Even to make another light-hearted, adorable remark but as soon as his hand was on Isak’s face he sucked in a loud breath; his lips parting as he looked at Isak’s mouth. 

“Yeah, I feel it.” Even whispered, his voice suddenly wrecked. 

Isak swallowed hard, his heart pounding with the tension that was suddenly between them. 

“ _ God _ , Isak. I’ve been wanting to kiss you all night. Can I?” 

“ _ Yes.”  _

Without moving his hand, Even stood up and walked the three steps around the table between them before sitting down on Isak’s side of the booth; careful not to jar Isak’s sore ankle. Isak didn’t have time to think of anything else before Even brought their mouths together, his warm hand still on Isak’s burning cheek. 

Even tasted of spice and red wine as Isak licked into his mouth, unable to help the way he turned the kiss dirty within the first ten seconds. He had a gorgeous man practically in his lap, who wanted to kiss him. Isak wasn’t about to give anything less than one hundred percent, and it had been a long time since he’d kissed someone. 

Even groaned at the first touch of their tongues, moving a bit closer as his hand slid into Isak’s hair; pulling it ever so slightly. It drove Isak a bit crazy and he was suddenly desperate to touch Even - any part of him. He put his left hand on the exposed skin of Even’s neck, his fingertips finding raised freckles spattered there. He could also feel the rapid beating of the singer’s heart, his skin flushed and a bit damp. 

Isak didn’t know how long they kissed but it was the best kiss he’d ever had. His entire body felt like it was on fire with arousal, his mind blank except for  _ EvenEvenEven.  _ He felt a bit drunk, but pleasantly so when they both pulled back; needing some air in their lungs. 

“Holy shit.” 

“Fuck.” 

They said these things at the same time, prompting them to break into laughter as they continued to stare at each other. Isak felt giddy and light-headed and he honestly didn’t want this night to end. But he knew it inevitably would. 

“I want to see you again. Would you want that, too?” Even asked after he had paid for their meal and was helping Isak stand up. 

“I really, really would. But...aren’t you about to go on tour again?” Isak asked, his heart already sinking. This was what he’d been nervous about, the question of what now? 

Even nodded, looking sheepish. “Yeah. I know it’s crap timing. I wish I could stay in Norway longer to be with you.” 

“Going on tour sounds a lot more exciting than watching films with me.” 

“They both sound good, and I wish there was some way I could have the best of both worlds.” Even pouted, putting his arms around Isak when he was standing and bringing their chests together. “If I try and hug you, will that hurt you somehow?” 

Isak shook his head. “It’s only going to hurt me if you  _ don’t _ hug me.” 

“Now who’s the sap, huh?” Even teased, wrapping his arms around Isak and kissing the side of his neck; sighing contently when Isak hugged him back. 

“So, when do you think I would see you next?” 

Even squeezed Isak a little tighter before pulling back, waving to the owners of the restaurant as they made their way outside to the car. “It would probably be a few weeks before I can fly back here. I get breaks between shows, sometimes for a week or so. I’ll have to check my calendar and let you know.” 

Isak nodded, trying to be happy that Even wanted to see him again instead of being hung up on the fact that it might be weeks before they were together next. It made sense, anyway. Even was a singer, about to start a tour for his new album. He had a lot of fans. 

“I’ll call you whenever I can, though. We can still talk, if you want.” 

“Obviously, Even.” Isak smiled, playfully punching the other man’s shoulder once they were in the car. “Who else is going to laugh at my dumb jokes?” 

“Oh, I see how it is. Using me for your ego.” 

“Definitely all I’m interested in.” Isak mumbled, reaching across the backseat for Even’s face; needing to kiss him again. They had begun driving to Isak’s apartment, and he knew once Even’s driver dropped him off it would be goodbye for a while. He didn’t want to forget just how lovely it was to kiss the man next to him. 

Even came willingly, kissing Isak with as much passion as before; neither of them bothered if the driver saw them and was uncomfortable. The streets of Oslo surrounded them, the darkness making it easy to feel comfortable and safe; the glow of the street lights illuminating Even’s face when Isak finally pulled away - knowing they were outside his house. 

“I don’t want to say goodbye yet.” Even whined, leaning in for a proper eskimo kiss this time. 

“You’ll be on a plane in four hours.” 

Even had told him that back when they were eating, informing Isak that his next show was in Denmark in two days but he was leaving tomorrow to get settled. Then next week he would be in Europe. Just thinking about all that travelling was making Isak tired. 

“I know. I’ll miss you, Isak.” 

“I’ll miss you too, superstar.” He teased, leaning in for one last kiss. 

Even helped him get to the apartment door, waiting with his hands on Isak’s hips as he searched for his front door key. He laughed when Even kissed the back of his neck, pulling his coat collar to get away with it. Isak got inside and Even walked him over to the elevator, complimenting how nice the apartment complex was. 

“I can make it from here.” Isak sighed, leaning against the wall next to the elevator doors; not pressing the button just yet to go up to his floor. 

“Okay.” 

Even wasn’t moving to leave. Instead, he put his hands on either side of Isak’s face and swooped in for a surprise kiss. Isak welcomed it and pulled him closer by the zipper of his coat, knowing that in a few seconds the date would be officially over and Even would  _ have  _ to go. 

“Thank you for a lovely night, Even.” Isak whispered, finally pushing the button on the elevator. Even released his hands and took a step back, looking like it physically pained him to do so. 

“It was my pleasure, Isak. Goodbye for now?” 

The elevator pinged loudly in the empty lobby as Isak nodded. “For now.” They exchanged one last smile before he walked into the elevator, both of them waving as the door closed and Isak pushed the button for floor three. 

**

It had been a perfect night for both of them. 

So perfect - in fact - that neither of them had noticed a few people with cameras following them from the restaurant to the front of Isak’s apartment building; capturing their kiss in the backseat and the way Even had plastered himself against Isak as he opened the door. 

Both of them were busy that evening - after Even had dropped Isak at home - enjoying how wonderful the night had been; oblivious and completely unprepared for the pictures of the two of them being everywhere on social media by six o’clock the next morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! *runs*


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning for ableist comments/slurs in this chapter**

“Isak?” 

“No.” 

“Isak, I know you’re there. Answer the fucking door.” 

“NO!” 

Isak rolled his eyes a second later when he heard the door unlock, cursing himself for giving Jonas a spare key all those months ago. He glared at his friend as he came into the living room, sighing deeply as their eyes met. 

“Seriously? We’re back to being a couch potato yet again?” Jonas asked, and his tone made Isak want to stab him in the eye. 

He knew he looked like shit. He knew he hadn’t showered and therefore smelled awful and hadn’t bothered to eat a normal meal for two days. Unless chocolate counted as a meal. He didn’t need his best friend waltzing in here and looking at him like teachers looked at students who were eating glue. 

“I’m  _ really  _ not in the mood for whatever it is you’ve come to say. Don’t even bother, okay?” 

Jonas sat down on the couch next to him, making a face at the way the cushions smelled of nachos and feet, and then simply stayed quiet. His eyes were on the TV that was once again playing a new show Isak was marathoning, arms crossed in front of his chest. Isak was a bit shocked that this seemed to be the one and only time his friend had nothing to say. No inspiring speeches, or shouting at him to get his shit together. 

He just sat there. 

Mahdi found them like that an hour later, eyebrows raised to his forehead as he took in the sight. Isak assumed he was also startled by the silence between them. 

“Uh, hey guys. I brought home some subs and salad if you wanted to share.” His roommate offered, already taking out three plates before anyone replied. 

“No thanks, Mahdi. I…” Isak began, but then he was abruptly cut off by Jonas. 

“Yeah, nothing for the _ mysterious cripple love interest _ over here. He’s full from this enormous bag of cheese puffs and let’s see…” He looked around, counting all the discarded chocolate bar wrappers lying on various surfaces. “ _ Six  _ chocolate bars. You don’t fuck around eh?” 

Isak was already sitting and hadn’t been moving, but he felt his whole body freeze. All his muscles tensed up as Jonas smiled at him, a fake and downright  _ mean  _ smile that Isak had never seen before. It was a smile that showed he was proud of the way he had just hurt Isak. 

“What did you call me?” 

“Mysterious cripple love interest. That’s the most favoured title for you in the dozens of articles I’ve read these past three days. Or maybe you’d prefer,  _ Even’s new boytoy who walks with a cane and has left fans absolutely stunned?”  _

“Stop it.” His voice was low and dangerous, but Jonas just kept fucking smiling at him. 

“Hmm, what else was there?  _ The gay homewrecker  _ \- that’s from some fans who think Even is still dating that model, Sonja, and has cheated on her with you. Oh! How about  _ secret gay lover of Norway’s beloved singer?”  _

“Jonas, I think you should stop now.” Mahdi demanded from the kitchen, also looking to be frozen in the spot as he watched their conversation. 

“Aw, but I have so many more! Don’t you want the full list?” 

Isak’s heart was pounding in his chest, the sound of his blood roaring in his ears. He felt a bit light-headed. 

“Did you seriously come over here just to hurt me? What kind of fucking friend are you? You think this is all so funny?” He spat, his voice shaking. 

Finally, the smile dropped from Jonas’s face and the other man shook his head. “ _ No.  _ I don’t think it’s funny at all, Isak. I think these articles are completely unfair to you and Even, but mostly to  _ you.”  _

Isak frowned, tears suddenly in his eyes amidst the confusion he felt. “Then why are you saying all this shit to me?” 

“Because you haven’t left this apartment in days. Because you’re ignoring all my calls and texts. Because Even has been calling me and leaving me voicemails practically  _ every  _ hour trying to get me to convince you to talk to him. And then Mahdi tells me you’re just at home saying you’re fine, refusing to even get upset at all these stupid tabloids that I  _ know  _ you’ve read.” Jonas exclaimed, waving his hands around as he spoke. “Because you’re my best friend and I know that you shut down and refuse to acknowledge what’s actually bothering you when you’re devastated about something. And the only way we’re going to figure things out is if you  _ talk  _ to me, Isak.” 

Jonas had barely finished speaking when Isak burst into tears. The violence of his sobs startled him, the breath leaving his lungs as he thought of all the nasty things that had been said about him and Even. Yes, he  _ had  _ read the articles. And the tweets. And the Instagram posts. 

He’d also listened to all the voicemails Even had left him and read all the texts, as well. But as he read everything over the past few days - trying to take it all in and decide what he was going to do about it - he found that it was all too much. His brain couldn’t handle it, and Jonas was right about the fact that he shut down. 

Sometimes he couldn’t process things. He couldn’t talk about them, even if that’s probably what he needed to do. And so he’d stayed in bed, locked himself in his room except to take bathroom trips. It’s not like he could leave his apartment anyways considering there was always someone outside with a camera, always someone waiting to shout questions. 

Mahdi had nearly gotten his eye poked out yesterday evening when he had a camera shoved in his face. 

“I’m sorry, Isak. I’m so sorry this is happening.” Jonas whispered, his arms now tightly wrapped around Isak’s shoulders. 

“I don’t know what to do, Jay. I feel so fucking powerless and stuck.” He managed to hiccup, trying to focus on his friend’s gentle touches to calm himself down. 

Mahdi was sitting close to them now, sending Isak reassuring smiles as Jonas handed him some tissues to wipe his nose. After a few more moments he was mostly composed. 

“Maybe you should call Even back because this concerns both of you, and I’m sure his management has something in place to handle all of this.” Jonas suggested, picking up the large bag of half-empty cheese puffs and shoving a handful into his mouth. 

Isak couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous he looked. 

“I think Even is losing his mind a bit, Isak. He really wants to talk to you. He’s even reached out to me at my work email.” Mahdi added, frowning at the way Jonas was getting cheese dust on their freshly vacuumed carpet.

“Where would I even  _ start?”  _

“‘Hello’ is usually a solid greeting.” Jonas winked, handing Isak the bag. He shook his head, knowing he’d be sick if he had any more junk food today.

“Just call him and tell him the truth. You were scared and it was overwhelming and you panicked.” Mahdi shrugged. 

“That makes me sound like a child.” 

“No, I’d say your reaction was pretty normal. I think I would have freaked out if it happened to me, too. Especially when Even isn’t out. I might not have eaten six chocolate bars in one day, though.” Jonas teased, trying to dodge Isak’s incoming shoulder smack. 

“Shut up.” 

“Make me.” 

Isak suddenly reached into the bag and grabbed a handful of cheese puffs, quickly shoving them into his friend’s mouth. Jonas sputtered a bit and pretended for five seconds that he was angry about it before beginning to chew, smiling an orange grin. 

“We can sit with you when you call him. For moral support, you know.” Mahdi said, standing up and walking back to the kitchen to grab his food. He handed Isak his sub as well, knowing it was his favourite. 

“Thanks, Mahdi.” 

“Hey, why does  _ he  _ get a thank you when I’m always giving out the motivational speeches?” Jonas shrieked with a hand over his heart, looking very offended. 

“He brought me a sub.” Isak chuckled, taking a big bite of his first real meal in what felt like forever. “He wins.” 

**

An hour later, Isak was freshly showered. He took some of his pain meds that helped him sleep and slid into his bed, phone on his night side table. He had told Jonas and Mahdi that he would call Even alone, thinking he could handle finally talking to the other man. 

What his friends had said made sense. He couldn’t avoid this forever, and the longer he waited to speak to Even the more it was hurting the both of them. 

Isak reached for his phone and pressed ‘call’ when he found Even’s name. His heart was hammering away nervously, but he tried to stay calm. 

“Isak?” 

Even picked up after the second ring, and his voice was devastatingly sad. “Hey, Even. I’m sorry I haven’t called back yet…” 

“No, babe. Please don’t be sorry. I’m the one who should be sorry.” 

“Even, you don’t have anything to apologize for.” Isak said pleadingly, a sharp pang of guilt making his stomach hurt. 

“I should have realized we were being followed. I’m usually good about that. But I was so caught up with how well our date went that I completely forgot that people basically stalk me to get a photo sometimes.” The celebrity sighed, and Isak could picture how pinched his face looked while he frowned. 

“I can’t believe that you deal with this shit on a regular basis. I’d probably lose my mind.” Isak admitted, remembering how many pictures he’d found of Even on the internet by doing a simple search weeks ago. So many different people had captured him in various cities worldwide with all kinds of people and fans over the years, usually showing off Even’s vibrant smile. 

Isak couldn’t imagine he’d ever get used to that - being admired enough that people paid money for pictures of you, or hunted you down specifically just to take a picture together. 

“It’s never really bothered me before, honestly. It’s kind of just part of the job, I guess. But when I saw what people were saying about you I nearly lost it. I’ve been close about a dozen times the past few days to telling a lot of people to fuck off on all forms of social media.” Even huffed, his voice low and practically a growl. 

Isak frowned, feeling a bit confused. Even was mostly upset about what people had said about  _ Isak?  _ Not the fact that he had basically been outed to the entire world because of their date together? Surely, that was a way bigger deal than some ableist comments on Instagram. 

Isak said as much to Even a moment later, but he had barely finished asking how the singer felt about people knowing he liked men when Even interrupted him. 

“I couldn’t care  _ less  _ that people know I like men! I’ve been telling my manager for years now that I don’t mind coming out, talking about the fact that I’m pansexual; that I’ve dated a lot of different people in my life. But he’s always telling me that coming out shouldn’t be the focus of why people know me. It needs to be about the music, he always says. Well, I think something needs to be said about what happened - about how  _ rude  _ people have been to a person I care about a lot. I’m more than willing to make a public statement about everything and...” 

“Woah, Even. Slow down. You’re talking a mile a minute, here.” 

“Sorry.  _ Sorry.  _ It’s just that...I’ve been wanting to speak to you for days and I’ve been thinking about everything I wanted to say, and it’s all getting a bit scrambled and chaotic in my head. I don’t want to freak you out.” Even explained, his voice hushed like he was in a library - like he was trying to calm himself down. 

Isak smiled a little, endeared by how much this all mattered to Even. “I  _ was _ freaked out. When I saw the pictures and read the comments. But  _ you  _ don’t freak me out, Even.” 

There was a long pause before the other man spoke again. “That’s the thing, Isak. My fame - all this bullshit with the pictures and comments - is part of me. It’s part of being with me. Dating me. It sucks but a lot of my life is lived in public; captured by paparazzi. And I don’t want to tell you this won’t ever happen again, because I can’t promise that.” 

Logically, Isak knew that Even was trying to be vulnerable and explain what would realistically happen going forward if they were to date. And he also knew he should be taking this all very seriously, remember how shit he had felt the past few days after the pictures had been leaked and really consider what they meant; if he could handle it happening again. 

But Isak’s brain was stuck on the fact that  _ Even Bech Naesheim  _ was implying he wanted to  _ date  _ Isak. 

Be his _ boyfriend.  _

Holy shit. 

“Isak? I’ll understand if it’s too much, if you don’t want me to publicly address the photos and let it become yesterday’s news. But, I just want you to know that I’m also prepared to explain that I do like men... _ one  _ man in particular...and that he’s very important to me. He’s a wonderful, kind person who deserves to be spoken about with respect. And that I will be very disappointed if I see my fans speak of him negatively again when inevitably more pictures surface of us together in the future.”

Isak was panting like he’d run a marathon, Even’s words washed over him like a warm breeze; a salty breeze on a summer, sunny beach when the ocean is clear enough to see the bright coral. 

“You’d really do that? For me?” The last word was a squeak. 

“ _ Yes.”  _ Even said, not even hesitating for a second. “I know we just met and only went on one date, but I think what we have is something special, Isak. I want to see where it goes, and I sure as fuck don’t want to hide you from the world like a dirty secret.” 

Isak was grinning like a total crazy person, unaware that he had begun to cry until he let out a horrible sob, right into the phone. And then he laughed at himself because he felt ridiculous and knew he must have  _ looked  _ ridiculous, but he was too happy to care. 

“Isak? You okay?” 

“Yes. I’m good, Even. I want that. I want  _ you.  _ And I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I’m really fucking happy we met.” Isak managed to say, attempting to clear his throat and stop happy-crying. 

He didn’t think he’d ever cried while smiling and laughing before and it felt very strange. 

“Okay, that makes this  _ way  _ less awkward then.” Even said, suddenly chuckling. 

“Huh?” Isak blurted out, frowning now. That sentence didn’t make sense to him. 

“I’m...kind of sitting in your living room right now thanks to Mahdi. He snuck me in through the back of your building, away from all the photographers at the main doors.” 

Isak sat up so quickly he nearly fell out of bed. 

“What? Even,  _ what?  _ You’re on tour right now!” 

“Um, surprise?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last :)


	7. Chapter 7

Isak had never walked so fast in his life, and that was impressive because his ankle was still bothering him  _ a lot.  _ The pain meds his doctor gave him were only just beginning to work, the flare up barely at the starting stages of calming down. 

But Isak didn’t really feel the pain. He just wanted to see Even. And as he made it into the living room, his chest suddenly constricted as he saw the other man; unable to comprehend just how gorgeous he was. 

He looked tired, like he had been traveling all day; stuck in airports with a million people and too-expensive food. There were bags under his eyes and his hair was ruffled, but as he stood up from the couch and smiled at Isak, nothing else mattered. 

“Hey.” 

“You’re crazy. Like, actually bonkers Even.” Isak said as a greeting, shaking his head as he returned the singer’s shy smile. 

“Why?” 

“Because you’re back in Norway! Because you probably haven’t slept so you could catch a flight to come and see me since I wouldn’t answer your calls. You did all that for me, having no idea what I would say! I just...you’re  _ crazy!”  _ He was breathing too hard, and he’d forgotten to bring his cane with him so he was holding himself up with the help of the doorway. But none of that mattered. Even was in his apartment. He’d come here for  _ him.  _

“I’ve been told I have a flare for the dramatic, but I’ve never been called crazy.” Even chuckled, slowly walking towards Isak. “Sounds a bit ungrateful, actually. That I postponed my show to fly home and see you, letting lots of fans down. Making my management and the people organizing the tour a bit pissed off.” 

Isak gulped as Even stopped right in front of him, not knowing what to say. It was definitely a grand gesture, and romantic as all hell, but the fact that so many people were let down because of him was making Isak feel like shit. 

“I...you didn’t have to do that, Even. I feel bad now.” 

“No, babe.” Even shook his head, leaning in and placing a soft, barely-there kiss on Isak’s lips. “I’m kidding. I didn’t postpone anything. I don’t have another show until tomorrow night, but it’s in Sweden so I have to jump back on a plane tomorrow morning. But nobody is mad at me. Hell, my manager doesn’t even know I’m here.” 

“Oh. Then why did you say…” 

“Because I’m having a hard time facing the reality of this. Of  _ you.  _ So, as you always do - I’m using jokes as a coping mechanism. _ ”  _ Even interrupted, putting his hands on Isak’s hips; slotting their bodies together a bit better. 

Isak sucked in a breath when Even started kissing the right side of his neck. 

“Even, I…” 

“Yeah. Me too.” 

And Isak wanted to laugh because he hadn’t said anything. He hadn’t explained how right this felt, being with Even; him flying to Oslo to see Isak just because he wanted to, even if it wasn’t convenient. He hadn’t expressed just how badly he wanted the other man - how amazing it felt to wrap his arms around him and pull him close, pull him closer to his heart. 

  
  


He hadn’t said how it felt like he was  _ home _ when he was next to Even. But something told him that he didn’t have to say it outloud because Even already knew, already understood.

“Can we go to your room?” Even whispered, his hand slipping under Isak’s shirt to feel his warm, naked skin. 

“Yes.” 

**

Isak hadn’t slept with very many people. It was hard to open himself up to someone else, to be vulnerable enough to admit that certain positions didn’t work. He couldn’t always do certain things because of pain, because of his limited mobility. And sometimes admitting that to another person and seeing their look of disappointment, wasn’t worth the sex. 

Isak was concerned for about two minutes when they got into his bedroom, unable to help but worry about how this would work when most of his joints were bothering him. He wanted Even  _ so  _ much and he wanted to be with him so badly, but as Even laid down beside him he felt a rush of anxiety. 

But Even seemed to sense this, seemed to somehow already know that Isak was freaking out because in the next moment he reached over and ran a soothing caress along Isak’s ribs. “It’s okay. We’ll take it slow, and you can just tell me if anything we do hurts you, alright?” 

Isak nodded, too stunned by the other man’s kindness to reply; unable to believe he seemed to already know Isak so well. Even leaned in for another deep kiss, gently rolling Isak onto his back. He hesitated, waiting to see if Isak protested but absolutely none of his joints hurt in this position. Even was avoiding putting weight on Isak’s legs - not jarring his ankle, and he was able to reach up and feel Even’s muscled shoulders without hurting his wrists. 

The position also allowed Isak to feel how much Even wanted him, which made him arch up and let out a low groan. It felt so unbelievably good to be  _ wanted,  _ to be seen. 

“Isak?”

“Mmm?” He hadn’t opened his eyes, unconsciously trying to meet Even’s mouth with his own again but the singer had leaned too far away.

“I have an idea.” 

“Kiss me, Even. Now.” 

Even huffed out a laugh, obliging Isak for a moment; their tongues meeting this time. Even gently licked the top of Isak’s lip, sending a wave of heat all through him. 

“I want to do all the work,” Even whispered, and Isak didn’t like that he was speaking because it meant they couldn’t be  _ kissing.  _ But he was also intrigued, so he opened his eyes. 

“This is part of your idea?” 

“Yeah.” Even nodded, leaning down to suck a bruise into Isak’s collarbone - the pressure absolutely divine. “I know you’re hurting, so why don't I ride you tonight? I’ve sort of been dreaming about getting you inside me since we first met.”

Now that Isak’s eyes were open, he felt them go extremely wide and his mouth flooded with spit. Had he heard that right?

“Yes, you heard me right.” Even said, moving so that he was now straddling Isak’s lap; sinking down on top of Isak’s very interested dick. His hands instinctually went to the other man’s hips, holding on for dear life. 

“I...don’t think I have condoms.” Isak stated as a reply, feeling his cheeks heat up. It had been more than a year since he’d slept with someone, felt someone inside him or was inside another man. 

“Don’t be upset, but I brought some with me. In case this went well.” Even smirked at him guiltily. “But, we don’t have to go that far if you don’t want to.” 

Isak couldn’t help how he suddenly laughed, reaching to palm Even’s hard and very impressively sized cock. “Yeah, I totally don’t want Even Bech Naesheim to ride my dick right now. It’s not something I’m even  _ remotely  _ interested in, you know. Why would I be? It’s not like you’re really attractive and nice and understanding.” 

“Such a smart ass.” 

“What was that? Oh yes, you  _ do  _ have a nice ass.” 

“ _ Isak.”  _ Even rolled his eyes, looking at him exasperatedly. 

“ _ Even.”  _

“Take your clothes off?” 

Isak grinned, nodding enthusiastically because he suddenly wasn’t nervous at all. He wasn’t worried about this being awkward, that he would somehow let Even down due to his disability. Even understood. They were going to go slow. Even  _ wanted  _ to ride him, for god’s sake. 

This was going to be the best thing ever. 

Isak pulled Even down and kissed him, both of their mouths hot and hungry - their moans loud in the otherwise quiet room. He slowly moved his mouth to Even’s ear and whispered, “You first.” 

**

Even was actually a sadist, Isak found out. 

Not only had he spent a good ten minutes taking off his clothes and then teased Isak with a sexy dance, but he was now actually -  _ properly -  _ fucking himself down on Isak’s dick but it was at the slowest pace imaginable. Isak had wondered when they started if the other man was in pain and that was why he was going so slow, but Even had assured him multiple times that he was fine, that he loved it. 

And Isak could clearly see how darkly flushed Even’s hard dick was, so clearly he was enjoying himself. And they were both close. But Even wouldn’t let either of them come, and Isak was losing his mind. 

Even kept kissing him, kept sucking more bruises into the pale expanse of his skin. He kept raising himself up and then slamming down, holding Isak’s dick inside of him completely; making them both shudder. But it wasn’t enough. It was fucking amazing, but it wasn’t enough. 

“Even,  _ please!”  _

“Not yet, babe. Not yet.” Even whispered, breathless and sweating; his body red from exertion. His legs must hurt by now, surely. 

“Why? I just want…” 

“I know what you want, Isak.” Even interrupted, licking the sensitive spot where his jawline met his ear. Isak held on tighter to Even’s hips, attempting to thrust up but Even just retaliated by stopping completely. “ _ I’m  _ doing all the work, remember? Just lie here and take it.” 

“I’m not useless, you know.” Isak grumbled, but he complied - feeling slightly like he was in some sort of trance. 

“I know, babe.” The other man chuckled, suddenly bringing Isak’s hands above his head. “Does this hurt?” 

Isak shook his head. Everything they’d done so far hadn’t hurt. His body was actually singing in pleasure right now, the idea of pain the farthest thing from his mind. 

“Good.” Even said darkly, suddenly moving his hips faster now as he held Isak down. The sudden change of pace made Isak cry out, throw his head back as Even circled his hips. 

“I...I’m going to come, Even. If you keep doing that…” 

He expected to be told that now wasn’t the time, that he just needed to wait a bit longer. He’d been waiting for what felt like hours at this point, but he knew if Even told him to wait longer he would. He felt like he’d do anything for this man, anything to be good for him. 

But instead of Even telling him to wait or Even slowing down, he just started riding Isak faster. Even let go of Isak’s hands and sat his body up, placing his own hands on either side of Isak’s hips and moaning. “Isak, I’m going to come too. Just like this. Just from you.” 

Isak groaned, suddenly unable to care that he was supposed to lie still. He knew Even wanted to do all the work and that was partially so Isak wouldn’t be in pain, but he didn’t want to stay still when he knew Even was so close. He started thrusting his hips up, his dick getting deeper inside the other man - finding his most vulnerable spot. His hands found the sharp ridges of Even’s hips and helped him keep the movements up, the pace at which he needed to find his release. 

“Yes,  _ yes.”  _

“Come for me, Even. God, you’re so fucking beautiful like this.” 

“ _ Isak, fuck!”  _

Isak was focused on how Even started coming in deep, endless pulses across his chest when his own orgasm took him by surprise. He couldn’t help the way he arched his back, fucking up a few more times into Even’s body, whimpering at how amazing it felt. He sucked in a huge breath when it was over, Even already leaning down to kiss him again. 

“Worth the wait?” 

Isak chuckled, wrapping his arms around Even properly. “Yeah. You’re still a sadist, though.” 

**

**2 months later**

Isak hadn’t been on a plane in a very long time. He’d gone on a trip with his parents when he was nine, but the flight had only been about two hours long. And he’d had boyish excitement on his side back then which prevented him from being nervous. 

At almost thirty, Isak was a disaster as he stood in line about to board a plane from Oslo to Toronto - knowing he wouldn’t see land for a while. And he knew that he was more likely to die in a car than he was an airplane, and he knew that Jonas would give him some sleeping pills the moment they set off. He knew it would all be fine. 

But that knowledge was doing nothing to calm his nerves as he handed over his passport, Jonas chatting his ear off about how much he’d been practicing his English. 

As they got to their seats - first class was absolutely wonderful but completely, stupidly unnecessary - Isak’s phone began to ring. He managed to shove his carry-on in the right place before answering. 

“Even, I’m  _ fine.”  _

His boyfriend chuckled. “I know, I know. You’re so fine that Jonas just texted me and said you’re the colour of a white sheet.” 

Isak threw his best friend an unimpressed look, but Jonas was busy getting something out of his backpack. “Well, he’s a liar.” 

“Mhmm. I just wanted to say hello before your plane takes off and it’s like a full day before I speak to you again.” Even said sweetly, and Isak couldn’t help but smile. 

“They do have internet on planes, you know. I can message you. And I’m in first class, so I bet the connection is super fast.” 

“It usually is. Make sure you buy whatever you want too. I want you to be comfortable.” 

“Even.” Isak rolled his eyes. “I don’t need anything else. I brought books. Jonas is going to drug me. They’ll feed us on here, right? I’m all set.” 

“Babe, you know what I mean. If you want an extra blanket or snacks or something. Just get whatever you want.” 

“Alright, I get it. You’re rich.” Isak teased, grinning at the way that always seemed to make Even belly-laugh. 

“Thanks for doing this, Issy. I know you’re a nervous wreck, but I’m really looking forward to seeing you.” 

Isak would be lying if he said he wasn’t just as excited. It had been a long three weeks since he’d seen his boyfriend in person. It sucked that Even was always traveling, always gone on tour but he was also really proud that his boyfriend was selling out stadiums around the world. 

He hadn’t traveled to many places, and since Isak was still off work for another two weeks Even had bought tickets for Isak and Jonas to come and visit him. It just so happened that he was in Canada right now, performing in Toronto in two days. 

“I can’t wait to see you, too. I just don’t want to be mobbed at the airport if you come and pick us up.” 

“But think how cute the pictures will be!” 

Isak snorted, shaking his head. “I think people have enough lovey-dovey pictures of us by this point, right?” 

Social media was still fascinated by their relationship since Even publicly came out nearly two months ago - announcing to the world that the man in the original pictures was his boyfriend. And he’d done everything else he said he would too, including telling people to be kinder to Isak; to not speak of him in such ableist terms. 

It seemed to work because the headlines no longer used derogatory language. He was sure some people were still rude in comment sections of his or Even’s posts, but he didn’t bother to read them. He was just happy that paparazzi didn’t linger outside his apartment building anymore. 

But they did follow Isak and Even whenever they were together. The singer had come back to Oslo as much as possible after that first time, and Even had said he didn’t want to tone anything down just because he was famous and dating a man. He wanted to be natural around Isak even if there were pictures, which meant hand-holding and kisses and romantic dates. A lot of these were captured by people hiding in bushes or following them on the street, but it didn’t really matter. The pictures usually  _ were  _ cute and received mostly positively. 

Isak struggled with it sometimes - the onslaught of Even’s fans coming up to them and asking for autographs was definitely bizarre - but he was mostly used to it by now. He knew it came with the territory, and a lot of people told them how proud they were to be Even’s fans since he was brave enough to come out. 

“Isak! Isak! They have chocolate bars!” Jonas suddenly screeched, jumping up and down like he was five years old. 

“Uh-huh. You’re observant.” 

“I’ll let you go. Have a safe flight. I love you.” Even said, and he said the last sentence so casually it made Isak flinch. 

They hadn’t  _ said  _ that yet. The love thing. It hadn’t come up. 

“Even, you…do you know what you just said to me?” 

The other man didn’t respond right away and Isak was worried he had already hung up. He couldn’t go a whole flight without talking about this. Jonas would have to drug him twice!

“That I love you. Sorry, it kind of slipped out but...I love you, Isak. and I don’t think we’re the grand gesture sort of couple, right? You weren’t expecting roses or a candle-lit dinner when I told you this for the first time?” Even chuckled, but his voice was shaking so Isak knew he was nervous; knew his boyfriend hadn’t actually meant to confess this right now. 

Nervousness be damned, though. Isak was completely flabbergasted by how nonchalant Even was being because he didn’t  _ do  _ nonchalant. 

“Even Bech Naesheim, you have done  _ nothing  _ but grand gestures since we met! Flirting with me over Instagram after one encounter, giving me  _ free  _ tickets to your show and inviting me out for dinner because you thought I was cute. Flying back to Oslo without knowing if I still wanted to date you on the off chance I would. Sending flowers to my mother on her birthday from half-way across the world! Getting a man to play the fucking violin outside my window a week ago to the tune of the song we danced to at your friend’s wedding!”

“Isak, I’m not sure if you know this but you’re currently yelling.” Jonas interrupted, sending apologetic glances to the passengers around them. 

Isak completely ignored him. “You literally called my school for me when I was feeling ready to go back to work and asked if I could have two more weeks off so that I could come and visit you! While also getting chummy with the principal of my school and getting her to send me personal messages from my class about how much they missed me, which made me cry like an absolute baby!” 

“Isak, can you  _ calm  _ the fuck down?” Jonas begged, but Isak just pushed him back down into his seat. 

“Yes, I think I remember all this. So, does your reaction mean you  _ were  _ expecting roses and a candle-lit dinner?” Even asked, and Isak could hear the smile in his tone. 

“Well,  _ no.”  _ Isak sputtered, shaking his head. “But I figured we would at least be standing in front of each other. Or…” 

“Isak,” Even softly interrupted. “I think I said it now because I’ve been holding back saying it for a while. I’ve been in love with you since the beginning, but I didn’t want to be a teenager and tell you on our first date. We’re older and stuff, but...I can’t imagine life without you. And maybe that’s cheesy, but telling you I love you seems like the most natural thing in the world. So, it slipped out.” 

Isak was blushing like a damn fool in the first class section of a plane about to leave for another continent so he could visit his famous boyfriend, a man who loved him - all while his best friend was flipping him off. 

Was this his life now? How had this happened? 

It didn’t matter. It was perfect. 

“I love you, too. You dork.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3  
> Let me know if you'd like to see other chapters in the future from this fic as the boys' relationship develops. I'm thinking of adding additional chapters at some point, so let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/feedback welcome and appreciated as always


End file.
